


I'm not who you think I am.

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: When Bernie is sentenced to life in prison. A new prisoner Serena Campbell arrives. But is Serena all that she seems.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 51
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



The court was packed. With members of the press and the general public. This particular Murder trail had everone taking. Most people were saying that the young woman involved should be let off. While the rest said she should get life.  
"Could the defendant please stand. Foreman if the jury can you please stand." The judge said. "Have you reached a decision to which you have all agreed on?"  
"Yes."  
"On the count of murder do you find the defendent guilty or not guilty?"  
"Guilty." The foreman said as he sat back down.  
"Berenice Wolfe you have been found guilty of murder. And therefore I am sentencing you to life in prison."  
"Mum tell the truth please." Bernie begged as she stood in the dock. But Bernie’s mum just looked at the floor.  
"Take her down." Bernie walked down the stairs with 2 officers and put in a cell.  
"We will be leaving for prison in a little while. I just need to find out where we are taking you."  
"I want to talk to my Mum. She knows the truth."  
"You have been found guilty Bernie. So stop telling lies. No one wants to hear them" the officer said as he slammed the door shut.  
"I'M NOT TELLING FUCKING LIES." Bernie shouted as she kicked the door. 

A few hours later and Bernie was in the van on her way to prison.  
“Hello. Hello can you at least tell me where i am going. I've known cattle get better treated than this. I need a wee. ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF. I NEED A WEE.” Bernie shouted but she was ignored. When the van eventually stopped. An officer opened the door and Bernie got out.  
"This way." He said as he grabbed Bernie’s arm.  
"Get off me." She snapped as she pulled her arm away.  
"That's enough of the attitude or you will find yourself on report lady." A stern looking prison office said as she got inside. "You might be famous on the outside. But not in here. What's your name? I said what's your name?"  
"Berenice Wolfe."  
"Thank you. That wasn't so hard was it. Right go behind that curtain and strip."  
"Get stuffed."  
"I'm warning you Wolfe. You are treading a very thin line. Do you want to end up down the block?"  
"I couldn't really give a shit."  
"I'll take over Barbara." another older woman said. "You're needed on the wing."  
"Ok. Watch this one Joyce. She's trouble."  
"Sorry about Barbara. She doesn't have much patience."  
"I see that."  
"Do you mind just going behind the curtain we really do need to do a strip search. We have to search everyone I'm afraid. Just to make sure nothing is coming in that shouldn't be."  
"Sure. No problem."  
"Thank you Berenice." "Everyone calls me Bernie." Bernie stepped behind the curtain and took her clothes off. After Bernie had finished the officer took her to the wing.  
"This is where the prisoners have their meals. I will show you to your cell and then you can get some tea."  
"Thanks. This is your cell. I will have to put you in here till we have got a spare cell. Up on the lifers unit."  
"Right."  
"This is Sharon. Angela. And Rosie. You three this is Bernie Wolfe."  
"Alright." They all said together.  
"Yeah."  
"I will leave you to settle in. If you need anything. Just give me a shout."  
"Thank you Miss."  
"So Bernie. What are you in for?" Rosie said as she walked closer.  
"What's that got to do with you."  
"Listen Bernie. There's one thing you need to know. I'm top dog in this place."  
"Woof woof." Bernie smirked as Sharon and Angela started laughing.  
"Shut it you too. You'll keep Wolfe." Rosie said as she stormed out of the cell.  
"Take no notice of her Bernie. She's all mouth."  
"She doesn't scare me. Right are you gonna show me where to get some food I'm starving."  
"Yes, follow us." Sharon said as they all went to the dining room. 

8 months later

Bernie had settled into prison life the best she could. She got on with most of the prisoners except for Rosie. Rosie and her hated each other. They were always fighting. That's why Bernie always found herself down the block.  
Bernie was sitting in a cell down the block. When the door was flung open.  
"Right Wolfe you're going back on the wing." Officer Barbara said.  
"About time too." Bernie followed her back onto the wing. This will be your cell from now on."  
"I am supposed to be on the lifers unit."  
"Not anymore. You are on a basic from now on. Till you learn to behave yourself."  
"Are you taking the piss."  
"Do I look like I am taking the piss."  
"I want to see the governor."  
"Well he doesn't want to see you. He has got better things to do with his time. Enjoy."  
I swear to God. I am going to kill that bitch Bernie thought to herself as she started to unpack her bag.  
After lunch Bernie was in her cell. When Barbara came to the door.  
"What do you want?"  
"You have a new cell mate Wolfe."  
"What."  
"Get yourself in there." She said as she pushed an attractive brunette inside. "This is Serena your new cellmate."  
"Hang on. I'm doing life. I shouldn't have to share again. I shared for a few weeks when I first came in.  
"Well now you're sharing again." Barbara smirked as she closed the door.  
"I hate that fucking bitch."  
"If she grabs hold of me like that again she's gonna get a slap." Serena said as she chucked her bag on the top bunk.  
"She needs one. I'm Bernie by the way."  
"Serena." She held out her hand for Bernie to shake which she did.  
"So you can take care of yourself. Can you?"  
"Oh yeah. That old cow doesn't scare me."  
"I think me and you are going to get on just fine."  
"So do I." Serena smiled. "Are you gonna stick that kettle or what."  
"Absolutely."  
"Tea no sugar no milk."  
"Coming right up." Bernie smiled as she walked over and flicked the switch.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long are you in here for?" Bernie said as she passed Serena her tea.   
"6 months."   
"That's not too bad. Have you ever been in prison before?"   
"No. First time. I lost my job. Got behind on my rent. And starting shoplifting. I sold the stuff I nicked. And like an idiot I tried to sell them to an off duty policeman. It's not funny." Serena said as Bernie started laughing.   
"Sorry come on I'll show you around." Serena followed Bernie as she showed her where everything was.   
"Do they have coffee in here? I prefer that to tea."   
"Coffee counts as a luxury in here. But you can buy it from the canteen. Sorry prison shop. We get to go there once a week to blow some of our princely private spends."  
"Sorry."  
"Our tiny little amounts of personal cash. Except it's not actually cash it's just sums in a book. And what you're actually aloud depends on what regime you're on. According to the so called insensitives and earned privileges scheme. Which basically depends on which screw likes you. Sorry screw means. "  
"Yes yes I know what screw means."   
"Angela. Sharon this is Serena. Serena. This is Angela and Sharon."   
"Hi Serena."   
"Hello."   
"I was just introducing Serena to some of the quirks and customs of prison life."   
It's not all bad."  
"No."  
"Nice people."   
"Yes nice people."   
"Nice arts and crafts room.   
"Yes, very nice arts and crafts room."   
"Very nice Lasagne.  
"Yes very nice Lasagne." "When we have it."   
"When we have it."   
"It's not all bad Serena."   
"No"   
"Just it's prison." Bernie said as the two of them walked off.   
"Are those two alright?" Serena said as they got back to their cell."  
"Sharon and Angela. Yes they aren't the sharpest tools in the draw but they are lovely. They were really good to me when I first came in here."  
"So is there anyone that I need to avoid?"  
"Well the druggies obviously. You will soon work out who they are. And then there's Rosie."  
"Rosie."   
"Me and her don't get on. If I was you I'd stay out of way."   
"Will do. When's dinner in this place I'm starving?"   
"Right about now. Come on. Grab your plate and cup. And let's go." Bernie smiled as they went to the dining room. 

"How's your food?"   
"Rank. Is it always this bad?"   
"Depends who's doing the cooking."  
"Ah look Wolfes got a new girlfriend. She looks a bit posh for you Wolfe." Rosie said as she stood at the table.   
"Shut it Smith. Before I shut it for you."   
"You don't scare me Wolfe."  
"No. Well I should." Bernie said as she stood up. "So if you don't want a good slap. I suggest you fuck off."   
"Bernie just leave it." Serena said as she put her hand on top of hers.   
"That's right Wolfe. Do as your girlfriend says." Rosie laughed as she walked away.   
"God I hate her." Bernie said as she sat back down.   
"Really I hadn't noticed. Where are you going?" Serena said as Bernie stood back up.   
"To the gym. I need to let off a bit of steam."   
"Do you want some company?"   
"Yes sure." Serena followed Bernie to the gym room.   
"Are you going to sit there and just watch me? Or are you going to get stuck in." Bernie said as she ran on the treadmill.   
"No thank you. I'm quite happy just to watch." 

"Come on." Bernie jumped off the treadmill and walked over to Serena.   
"What?"  
"Let's do some exercises."  
"Do i have to?"   
"I'll go gentle with you. Come on. We'll start with a few gentle floor exercises first. Lay down." Serena raised her eyebrows as she smiled at Bernie."That wasn't a proposition Serena."   
"Shame." Bernie blushed as Serena laid on the floor.   
"Right up you get."Bernie said after 15 minutes."Let's do some jogging on the spot." Bernie couldn't take her eyes off Serena's breast as they jiggled about while jogging on the spot. After a few more exercises Serena was struggling to catch her breath.   
"Are you alright?"   
"I'm fucked. I've had enough. I need a nice hot shower."   
"You'll have to ask one of the screws if they have got time to take you."   
"Are you taking the piss."   
"No you have to have permission to fart in here let's find Joyce I'm sure she'll take us."   
"After you." Serena couldn't help but stare at Bernie's arse as she walked off in front. 

Later that night Serena tossed and turned as she tried to get to sleep.   
"For fucks sake. Is it always this noisy at night?"   
"Yeap. You'll probably just get used to it then you will be leaving."   
"Probably. Bernie I hope you don't mind me saying this. But I read about you in the paper."  
"A lot of people did."   
"You killed your Step Dad."  
"I didn't kill anyone. I was set up."   
"By who?"   
"None of your business. So go to sleep."   
"You can talk to me. I thought we were friends."   
"Look darling no offense. But I have known you for all of 12 hours. We are a long way off being friends."  
"Sorry I spoke. "I will keep out of your way in future." Serena said as she turned to face and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie woke up the next day and as she was getting dressed. She looked at Serena as she slept. I shouldn't have spoken to her like that last night she thought to herself.   
"Come on you two get up." Officer Barbara Wood said as she unlocked the door.   
"I'm up."   
"Well she isn't. Oy sleeping beauty. Get your arse out of that bed." Mrs Wood said as she started to shake the bed.   
"Shake this bed again if you dare." Serena snapped as she opened her eyes.   
"Oh I dare Campbell believe me. Now shift your arse. Or I'm putting you on report."   
"Bitch." Serena said as she stuck two fingers up behind Mrs Woods back as she left. Serena jumped down off the bed and started getting a wash.   
"Are you waiting to use the sink?"   
"No I've already had a wash."   
"What are you waiting for then?"   
"Nothing." Bernie said as she got her plate and mug and went for breakfast.   
"Where's your new girlfriend this morning Wolfe. Is she a spent force under the sheets?"  
"I'm warning you Smith fuck off."   
"Don't tell me she's dumped you already. What is it Wolfe. Were you a disappointment between the sheets."   
Bernie threw down her tray and pushed Rosie up against the wall. And held her by the throat.   
"BERNIE BACK OFF." Mr Hodges said as he pulled Bernie off her.   
"She started it Sir."   
"I don't care who started it. I'm finishing it. Smith go and finish your breakfast and keep that mouth of yours shut. Pick your tray up Bernie and get your breakfast."  
"Am I not in trouble?"  
"Not this time. You were provoked after all." He smiled.   
"Thank you Sir."  
"Just don't let her get to you. Or you will be down the block next time."   
"Yes sure." Bernie said as she picked up her things. As she turned around she saw Serena watching her shaking her head.

Bernie got her breakfast and watched for Serena getting hers.   
"You can sit with me if you like." Bernie said as Serena walked up to the table.   
"Are you sure? I don't want to get the wrong idea again."   
"I'm sure." Serena pulled out a chair and sat down.  
"You were lucky not to have got sent down the block then."   
"I know."  
"Do you always just lash out like that when someone winds you up?"   
"Not all the time. Look Serena I'm sorry about what I said to you last night. It's just I don't find talking about what happened easy."  
"You can talk to me. I won't judge you."   
"Maybe one day huh."   
"Ok. So what do you want to do today? I thought we could have this and go into town. Do a bit of shopping. Then have a spot of lunch somewhere. What do you reckon."   
"That all sounds good. It's just a shame we're stuck in here."  
"Yeah it would be good wouldn't it. I'll tell you what I'm not doing though."   
"What's that?"   
"I'm not going to the bloody gym with you again. My legs are killing me this morning. I've got muscles I never knew I had." Serena smiled.   
"You've got a beautiful smile. Has anyone ever told you that?"   
"No."   
"Well you have."   
"Thank you." Serena blushed as she carried on eating her breakfast. 

Later that evening in association Serena was sitting on the steps when Rosie came up to her and sat beside her.   
"Can I help you?"   
"Where's Wolfe?"   
"What's that got to do with you."   
"Feisty I like that in a woman."  
"Look what do you want."   
"Well when people first come in here they find it a bit hard to adjust."  
"And."  
"Well if you are ever feeling down. I could give you something to cheer you up."   
"Such as."   
"Anything you want. You name it."   
"You mean drugs."   
"Yeah I've got the lot."   
"Right. Have you got anything that could help me sleep. The noise is horrendous at night."   
"I've got the lot darling."   
"How much would it cost me?"   
"A phone card."   
"Is that all?"   
"Yeap. But not a word to your little girlfriend though."   
"Let's get one thing straight shall we. Bernie isn't my girlfriend. She is just my cell mate. Got it."   
"Got it."  
"Thank you for your offer by the way. I might just take you up on it.  
"You do that." Serena smiled to herself as Rosie walked up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's all that racket?" Bernie said as they laid in bed that night.   
"It could be anything in here. It's always so bloody noisy. It's driving me mad." Serena huffed as she thumped her pillow.   
"Hey calm down" Bernie got out of bed and leaned on the top bunk and stroked Serena's hand.   
"How are you going to cope in this place for another 14 years? I have only been here two days and it's driving me crazy."   
"I've got no choice have I. Think yourself lucky you have only got to do 6 months."  
"Bernie when you said you were set up. What did you mean?"   
"I mean what I said. I was set up."   
"By who?"   
"If I tell you. You have to promise not to say anything."   
"Ok."   
"I had never got on with my step dad. We clash all all the time. He used to beat my Mum up on a regular basis. She always used to make excuses for him. Then one day I went round to their house and I could hear him shouting at my Mum. So I went in and just as I stepped into the kitchen my Mum had picked up a knife. I told her to put the knife down. But she just kept saying I've enough Bernie. He kept goading my Mum saying she didn't have the guts to use the knife. Then before I knew what was happening my Mum was standing over him and there was blood all over. I kept saying Mum what have you done. I rang for an ambulance. But it was too late he was dead. The police showed up and my mum went crazy. She told the police that I had done it. And they believed her."  
"Why didn't you just tell them the truth?"   
"It's my Mum. I couldn't let her go to jail. She wouldn't be able to handle it in here."   
"But it's alright for her to let her daughter go to jail. Bernie you have to appeal and tell them the truth."   
"Look I have told you what happened. So just drop it will you." Bernie snapped as she climbed back into bed and went to sleep. 

"Morning ladies time for breakfast." Joyce said as she unlocked the cell door.   
"Morning." They both said together as they left the cell.   
"Hey nice work Bernie." Sharon said as they queued to get their food.   
"What are you talking about."   
"Rose's cell got searched last night and they found all her stash of drugs. She's down the block."   
"It's got nothing to do with me. I'm no grass."   
"Well if it wasn't you who was it?"   
"I don't know." Bernie said as she got her food and went and sat down.   
"Rosie is gonna be pissed when she comes back isn't she."   
"Yeap. God help whoever did grass her up."   
"Why what's she gonna do?"   
"The woman's a nutter. Who knows what she will do." Bernie said as Serena put her head down. "No please don't tell me you are the one who grassed on her."   
"No of course not."   
"Good because no offence she will make mincemeat out of you."   
"Don't worry about me. I'm tougher than what you think."   
"You'd have to be to mess with Rosie."   
"I thought you weren't scared of her."   
"I'm not but you should be. It was you. Wasn't it?" Serena nodded. "Oh Serena what did you do that for."   
"She tried to sell me drugs."   
"She tries to sell everyone drugs."   
"Well it isn't right. She shouldn't get away with it."   
"Well done Serena. You have just made your first enemy." Bernie said as she stood up and walked off. 

2 days later

Serena was sitting at the table in her cell reading a book when the door swung open.   
"You grassed on me bitch." Rosie said as she stood at the door.   
"No I didn't."   
"Don't lie to me Campbell. I know it was you. And now you're gonna pay for it." Rosie said as she grabbed Serena and pushed her up against the wall.   
"It wasn't me. I promise."   
"Bullshit. I asked you if you wanted some gear. And then the next thing my cell is searched. I'm not stupid."   
"You could have fooled us." Bernie said as she came into the cell.   
"Get out Wolfe. This is nothing to do with you. This bitch is gonna get a pasting." Rosie said as she lifted her fist.   
"Touch her and you die." Bernie said as she grabbed Rose's arm.   
"She grassed me up."   
"No she didn't. I did. So what are you gonna do about it?"   
"Defending your girlfriend. How sweet."   
"I'm not defending her. And she's not my girlfriend. So why don't you just get the hell out of our cell."   
"You'll pay for this Wolfe."   
"Oh I'm shaking."   
"You'll keep too Campbell. Your girlfriend won't always be around to protect you." Rosie said as she walked out.   
"Why did you take the blame for me?"  
"Because she would have killed you that's why. And I don't want anything to happen to you ok." Bernie said softly as she walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Serena was standing at the cell door watching Bernie and Sharon playing pool. She couldn't help but stare at Bernie’s arse as she leaned over the table.   
"Yes I won you again." Bernie said as she high five Sharon.   
"Serena, do you fancy a game."   
"No thanks Sharon. I'm useless at playing pool. Bernie, can I talk to you. In private. Please."   
"Ok." Bernie followed Serena into their cell. "So what do you want to talk about? Bernie said as she sat down.   
"What you said earlier about not wanting anything to happen to me."   
"What about it."   
"Why did you say that?   
"Why do you think?"   
"I don't know that's why I'm asking."   
"Look I'm going to be honest with Ok."   
"Ok."   
"I like you. I er i think you're gorgeous."  
"Bernie."   
"I'm sorry I can't help it."   
"Bernie look i."   
"Don't let me say it for you. This is where you tell me that you're straight and that I'm wasting my time."   
"I'm not straight actually. But yes you are wasting your time."   
"Have you got someone on the outside?"   
"Something like that. I'm sorry."   
"It's fine. I mean a woman as beautiful as you is bound to be spoken for."   
"Look Bernie maybe if things were different and we weren't in here then maybe."   
"Maybe what?"   
"Then maybe we could be together."  
"Are you saying that you like me too?"   
"Of course I like you. Who wouldn't. Your beautiful Bernie. But we can't ever be together. I'm sorry."   
"It's fine there's plenty of girls in here for me."   
"Good for you." Serena said almost angrily as she ran out of the cell. 

A week later and Serena and Bernie were hardly talking at all. Serena had gone for a shower before breakfast. As she stepped out the shower she saw Rosie standing at the sink staring at her.   
"Are you waiting to use the shower?" Serena said nervously.   
"No. I'm waiting for you. There's no one around to save you now. Is there? You're all mine now Campbell." She said as she pushed Serena back into the shower cubicle.   
"I haven't done anything to you."   
"Bollocks. Do you really think I believe that Bernie set me up?" Serena shook her head. "No that's right I don't. But I am willing to forget all about it. On one condition."   
"What's that?"   
"I want a bit of what Bernie has been getting off you."   
"I don't know what you're talking about."   
"Yeah you do. Everyone knows that you and Bernie are sleeping with each other."  
"No we are not. I have got a girlfriend waiting on the outside for me."   
"I don't care darling. I'm want to fuck you and I'm going to." Rosie smirked as she put her hand on Serena's bare leg and began to work her way up. Serena saw red. She grabbed Rosie's hand and twisted it behind her back pushing her up against the wall.   
"You don't scare me bitch. I would rather have sex with Officer Wood then you. Because quite frankly you make me sick. If you ever touch me again,or anyone else come to that. You will regret it. I suggest you cool down for a bit." Serena jumped out of the cubical and turned the shower back on drenching Rosie in freezing cold water.  
"Enjoy. "Serena laughed as she walked out the bathroom. When Serena got back onto the wing she went straight to the phone.   
"Come on answer. About time. It's me. It's time for me to leave. OK bye." Serena put the phone down and went for breakfast. 

"Can I sit with you?" Serena said as she stood at Bernie’s table.   
"It's a free country. Sit where you like."   
"Bernie can we not just be friends please. I hate us not talking to one another."   
"I didn't know it was raining today Rosie." Angela shouted as Rosie came on the unit wet through.   
"Shut it."  
"I wonder what's happened to her?"   
"I couldn't possibly comment." Serena smirked cheekily.   
"Did you do that?"   
"Guilty as charged." Serena said as they both started laughing.   
"Your crazy you."  
"So can we be friends again?"   
"Cause we can."   
"Thank god for that."   
"Campbell the No1 what's to see you now."   
"Why what have I done."   
"I bet Rosie has grassed on you."   
"Probably the little cow. I see you in the workroom in a bit." Serena said as she put her hand on top of Bernie’s.   
"Yes OK."   
"Today Campbell. Move yourself.   
"I'm coming keep your hair on." As Mrs Wood opened the gates Serena turned and looked at Bernie once more. A few hours later at lunchtime Bernie came back onto the unit and went straight into their cell to look for Serena. But she wasn't there and the top bunk had all been stripped.   
"Joyce. Where's Serena been moved to?"   
"She's gone Bernie."   
"Gone . Gone where?"   
"Home they have released her on tag."  
"I didn't even get to say goodbye to her."   
"I'm sorry Bernie."   
"Thanks." Bernie went into her cell. Laid on her bunk and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bernie are you not going for tea?" Joyce said as she stood at the door.   
"I'm not hungry."   
"You didn't have dinner either. You have to eat Bernie."   
"I said I'm not hungry. Bernie snapped then immediately regretted it. As she liked Joyce." I'm sorry for snapping. I just."  
"You miss Serena huh?"  
"It doesn't matter does it? Cause I'm never gonna see her again. I just wished I could have said goodbye to her that's all."   
"You never know she might write to you and keep in touch."   
"No she won't. She has someone on the outside. She will soon forget all about me."   
"If you need anyone to talk to. You know where I am.   
"I'll be alright. But thank you Joyce."   
"I'll see you later."   
"Ok." Bernie laid back down on her bed and thought about Serena. 

"Are you alright mate? Sharon asked the next morning as Bernie went for breakfast.   
"Fine why shouldn't I be?"   
"She means with your little girlfriend going. Idiot." Rosie said as she stood behind Bernie. "I'm talking to you Wolfe."   
"I can hear you. I'm not deaf. Now fuck off."   
"I'm gonna get you one day Wolfe."   
"Bring it on. You don't scare me Rosie."   
"She left in a bit of a hurry didn't she. What's up Wolfe? Couldn't you satisfy her between the sheets. Like I did."   
"What."   
"Oh yeah I had her. In the shower block she couldn't get enough of me." Bernie saw red and chuck the food off her tray onto the floor and hit Rosie over the head with it. Which turned into an all out brawl. They were punching and kicking each other.   
"THAT'S ENOUGH." the officers shouted as they pulled them off each other. "Take them down the block."   
"Wolfe started it Sir."   
"You started it Rosie don't lie." Angel said.   
"It doesn't matter who started it. You are both going down the block. Come on." the officer said as they took them away.   
"You've really done it now Bernie."   
"Like I'm bothered. She's lucky I didn't kill her." The officer shut the door and locked it. 

Bernie had been down the block for the whole weekend. All weekend all she had thought about was Serena. And what Rosie said. There is no way that Serena would have let Rosie touch her she thought to herself.   
"Up you get Wolfe." Mrs Wood said as she unlocked the door.   
"Am I going back on wing now?"  
"It depends what the wing governor has to say. You are wanted in her office now."   
"Great Mrs o Carroll hates me. She is gonna ship me out isn't she."   
"We can only hope. Now move it. Now this is Ms George she is going to take you up. She's new. So none of your lip."   
"Yes Ms." Bernie followed Ms George up to the Wing Governor's office.   
"Just take a seat please Bernie. I will tell her that you're here."   
"Thanks." Please don't let her ship me out she thought to herself.   
"The Wing Governor will see you know."   
"Thanks." Bernie said as she walked into the office and stopped dead.   
"Hello Bernie."   
"Serena."


	7. Chapter 7

"Is this some kind of sick joke." Bernie said angrily as she sat down.   
"No it's no joke. I'm the new Wing Governor.   
"Since when?"   
"Since the day I walked into your cell."   
"I don't believe this. You lied to me."   
"I can explain."   
"You have played me like fucking fiddle."   
"I was doing my job."   
"You've made me look a complete fool."   
"Look I came in undercover to find out about the drug situation. It's rife in this prison. And I intended to put a stop to it. Plus there have been loads of complaints about the officers too."  
"I don't give a shit about all that. I told you everything about me and you just let me. You made me think we were friends."   
"We were."   
"Bull shit."   
"Bernie I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry. Is that all you can say. Do you know how much I liked you? And not just as friends."  
"I know."  
"I'm gonna be the laughing stock of the wing when they find out who the new Wing Governor is."  
"Listen I know I don't have any right to ask but. I could really use your help here."   
"You lie to me and expect to help you. You're having a laugh."   
"Bernie please. All I need you to do is be my ears and on the wing. Tell me about anyone with drugs."   
"Forget it. I'm no grass."   
"They will never know that it's you."   
"I said no. The less I see of you the better. Now is that all you wanted me for or am in trouble for fighting with Rosie?"   
"No you can go."   
"About time." Bernie said as she walked out and slammed the door. 

"Hey Bernie you never guess what we have just heard?" Sharon said as she got back on the wing.   
"That Serena is the new Wing Governor by any chance."   
"Yes. I thought she was nice. How could she lie to us."   
"She's a screw that's her job."   
"Look out here she comes."   
"QUITE PLEASE FOR THE WING GOVERNOR." an office shouted.   
"Thank you. Now as all of you know. Up to last Friday. I was a inmate on this wing. But I was undercover to find out what was really going on here."   
"YOU LIED TO US." Angela shouted out.   
"I'm sorry Angela but I only did it to try and see how I could make things better. As regards to the drugs situation. I will not have drugs on my wing. For anyone caught with drugs they will be consequences. And everyone on the wing will be drugs tested once a week."  
"What even if you don't do drugs?"   
"I said everyone. And I can assure you the officers are not getting away without a bollocking either. If I hear one officer talking to an inmate like crap. They will be sacked. I want this to be the best wing in the prison. That'll be all. Thank you." Serena said as she looked at Bernie quickly before she walked away. 

"Bernie can you pack your things up please." Joyce said as she came into the cell.   
"Why where am I going?"   
"Back up on the lifers unit."  
"Says who?"   
"Ms Campbell's order's." Bernie quickly started packing her things up and Joyce led her up to the stairs to the lifers unit.   
"What's she doing back up here?" Rosie said angrily.   
"I'm your new neighbour."   
"Miss you've got to be kidding me. Me beat me up on Friday and now you're putting her back up here."   
"It's Ms Campbell's doing Rosie."   
"You must be shagging her."   
"That's enough of that talk Rosie. Now leave Bernie alone. Go on."   
"Mouth like a foghorn that one. Take no notice."   
"I don't."  
"I'll leave you to settle in." A few hours later there was a knock on the door. Bernie looked up and saw Serena standing there.   
"What do you want?"   
"Just came to see if you settled in."   
"If you think that moving me back up here. That I will be a grass for you. Then you can again."   
"We need to talk." Serena said as she came inside and shut the door behind her. And sat down beside Bernie on the bed.   
"I've got nothing to say to you. So why don't you just get lost and leave me alone."   
"Is that what you really want?"   
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. Now go away and leave me alone."   
"Fine if that's what you want."   
"It is." Serena stood up and walked to the door.   
"Bernie I didn't lie to you about everything. I hope you can forgive me one day Bernie. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."  
"Just get out."   
Bernie said angrily. Serena could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

2 weeks later 

Bernie had been avoiding Serena. And if she did see her she would just walk past her. Which was very upsetting for Serena.   
Serena had to find a way to get Bernie to speak to her again. She looked in Bernie’s file and saw that she likes gardening. That might be a way in, she thought to herself as she picked up the phone.   
"Bernie as from today you will be working in the garden. And not the laundry." Officer Justin said as he came up to Bernie’s table.   
"How come."   
"I don't know love. I'm just following orders from above. When you've finished breakfast I'll take you out in the garden Ok."   
"Ok."   
"That's great isn't Bernie. At least you'll be doing something you like and you'll be getting paid for it." Sharon's said.   
"Yes it's great." Bernie said as she stood up and walked off. Justin came and took Bernie out in the garden. She got stuck in straight away. Serena smiled as she watched Bernie from her office window. I wish you would talk to me, she thought.  
"Fuck it." She said out loud as she ran down to the gardens. 

"How's it going." She said as she stood beside Bernie.   
"Look if you have done this just so I will talk to you. Then you're wasting your time."   
"Bernie please tell me what I have to do. To make you forgive me."   
"I'll tell you what you can do. Get me shipped out. Then I never have to see you again."  
"Is that what you really want?" Serena said sadly.   
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. Now why don't you do me a favour and leave me alone."   
"Bernie, I can't leave you alone. I…. I care about you."   
"Will you just stop with the lies please. I can't deal with it."   
"Come with me." Serena looked around to make sure no one was looking. And dragged Bernie into the shed. As soon as the door was shut Serena pushed Bernie up against the door. "This is how I feel about you." Serena said as she kissed Bernie passionately. Bernie slid her arms around Serena's waist and pulled her closer.   
"I've been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you." Bernie said as she stroked Serena's face.   
"Me too. I didn't lie about my feelings for you."   
"What about your partner on the outside?"   
"That I did lie about. I haven't got anyone on outside. All I want is you Bernie. And I know it's going to be difficult. And we are going to have to be very careful. But I can't help the way I feel about you." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie again. 

"I better go soon." Serena said as she kissed Bernie on the cheek.   
"Sure."  
"There was one more thing I wanted to talk to you about."   
"What's that?"   
"I think you should appeal."  
"No. No way."   
"Why not? Bernie you are innocent. You shouldn't be in here. I don't want you in here. I want you on the outside. With me."   
"You do?"   
"Of course I do. You haven't done anything wrong. We can get you a good solicitor. Just tell them the truth."  
"What if they don't believe me."   
"I believe you. And I will do everything in my power to get you out of here."  
"Can I think about it?"   
"Course. Just don't take too long eh. I want to be with you Bernie Wolfe. And not in this place."   
"I want to be with you too."   
"I'll see you later."   
"Yes see you later." Bernie kissed Serena quickly on the lips as she left the shed. You're gonna have to do this Bernie. She actually wants to be with me. And I want to be with her. So badly. Bernie smiled as she went back outside and carried on with the gardening.


	9. Chapter 9

Bernie couldn't take the smile off her face for the rest of the day. She was laid in bed that night then when her door unlocked and Serena walked in and shut the door behind her.   
"What are you doing here so late?" Bernie said as she sat up.   
"Don't ask. I've had loads of stuff to do. I just thought I'd come and say goodnight before I left for the weekend."   
"I'll miss you."   
"I'll miss you too. Try and stay out of trouble. Please."   
"I will. I promise. I've got too much to lose now. I don't want to lose you."   
"Then you know what you need to do. Don't you." Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie. "I'll see you Monday. Night Bernie."   
"Night Serena." Bernie smiled as Serena stood up and left the cell. Bernie laid back down and smiled as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. 

The weekend dragged for Bernie. She couldn't wait to see Serena today.   
"Excuse me Joyce."   
"Morning Bernie."   
"Morning. Is there any change I can see Ms Campbell please."   
"Ms Campbell isn't in today. Family problems or something."   
"Family problems."   
"That's what we've been told."   
"Ok thanks." Bernie walked away and went to get her breakfast. Bernie was worrying about Serena for the rest of the day. I wish I had her phone number so I could call her and make sure she was ok, she thought to herself as she was potting some plants in the garden. The next day Bernie was out in the garden when she saw Serena walk through the gates.   
"Hey." She called out as she ran up to her.   
"Morning." Serena smiled.   
"Is everything ok?"   
"Fine thanks."   
"What happened to you yesterday. Why weren't you here?"   
"I had somewhere I needed to be." She said as she took her phone out of her bag as it started to ring. "I have to take this. I'll see you later. Hello gorgeous are you ok." Bernie heard her say as she walked away. Hello gorgeous she is still lying to me. She has got someone on the outside Bernie thought to herself as she chucked the down the shovel and walked away.   
"You're supposed to be working, Bernie." Joyce said as she saw Bernie laid on her bed.   
"So sack me. I don't give a shit."   
"Bernie what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I just want to be on my own Ok."   
"Ok." Joyce said as she left. "Serena can I have a word please."   
"Yes of course. What's up?"   
"It's Bernie Wolfe."   
"What about her?"   
"She has left work and now she is kicking off a bit."   
"Bring her to my office please."   
"Will do." 

"Bernie Wolfe to see you."   
"Thank you Joyce. I'll ring down for you to come back for her." Serena said as Bernie walked in. "What's going on Bernie?"   
"Funny I was just about to ask you the same thing."  
"What are you talking about?"   
"I heard you Serena earlier on the phone. Hello gorgeous. I can't believe I fell for your lies yet again."   
"What lies. I haven't lied to you about anything."   
"Then who were you talking to on the phone?"   
"Sit down and I'll explain everything."  
"Go on then explain." Bernie snapped as she sat down.   
"The person who I was talking to was my niece. She's the reason I had to have yesterday off. She wasn't well."   
"Couldn't her Mum have looked after her? "No. My sister, her Mum died nearly 3 years ago. Sophia my sister and her husband died in a car accident. And I was left in charge of my niece Amelia. This is her." Serena said as she passed Bernie her phone.   
"She's beautiful."   
"I think so. She even calls me Mummy. I've tried to show her pictures of her Mum and Dad but she doesn't understand."  
"Why didn't you tell me any of this."   
"I should have. I know that. It's just I didn't know how you would react. Or if you would still want anything to do with me."   
"Of course I do." Bernie stood up and kneeled down in front of Serena. "I'm just relieved that you haven't got someone else."  
"I don't want anyone else but you."  
"Me either. That's why I've decided that I'm going to appeal."   
"You are."  
"Yeap. I'm going to tell them everything.I want to get out here. I want to be with you. With you and your niece. I love Serena."   
"I love you too." Serena put her arms around Bernie and held her tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

"MUMMY. MUMMY." Amelia shouted as she ran to Serena as she got home.   
"Hello have you been good for Grandma?"   
"She's been as good as gold. Have you spoken to your dad?"   
"Yeah he's got a meeting he said to tell you that he will be in for 6."  
"Ok I better get going then and get his lordships tea on. Give Grandma a hug baby." Adrienne said as Ameila held out her arms and hugged her.   
"Bye Grandma."   
"Bye gorgeous see you tomorrow."   
"See you morrow." Ameila said as Adrienne kissed them both and left.   
"Right Madam. What do you want for tea?"   
"Meatballs."   
"Meatballs again?"  
"Yeah."  
"Come on then." Serena laughed as she carried Amelia into the kitchen. After tea Serena put Ameila in the bath and into bed.   
"Night night."   
"Night."   
"I love you Ameila."   
"Love you Mummy." Ameila said sleepily as she closed her eyes. Serena kissed the little girl on the head and left the room. I need to tell Bernie the truth she thought to herself as she went downstairs. 

Serena waited nervously in her office for a prison officer to bring Bernie up. She paced up and down as there was a knock on the door.   
"Come in."   
"Bernie Wolfe to see you."   
"Thank you. Send her in. I'll ring down for someone to come and bring her back to the unit."   
"Yes Ms Campbell." As soon as the officer shut the door. Bernie grabbed Serena and pushed her up against the door and kissed her passionately.   
"God your gorgeous." Bernie moaned as she kissed Serena's neck.   
"Bernie stop. I need to talk to you."   
"Talking is what you do after."   
"Please it's important."   
"Ok." Serena held Bernie’s hand and led her to the sofa. "What do you want to talk about?"   
"About us. And Ameila."   
"I told you I want us all to be together."   
"There's something I think you should know first."   
"What."   
"My sister and her husband had been trying for a baby for years. But she never got pregnant. Me and my sister were so close. I hated seeing her so upset. I wanted to help her so badly. I knew I never wanted a baby of my own. So I offered to have a baby for her."   
"You mean that."   
"Yes I gave birth to Ameila for my sister and her husband."  
"Is her husband Ameila's biological dad?"   
"Yes she is."   
"Did you sleep with him to get pregnant?"   
"No I did not. The thought of sleeping with a man makes me feel physically sick. No. I just used his sperm. I got pregnant the second time round. Sophia was so happy and excited when I found out I was pregnant. It was great to see my sister happy again. But as you know a few months after Ameila was born they died and I ended up with a child I didn't really want."  
"So why did you keep her."   
"Because my sister but in her will that if anything happened to her then Ameila was to be put into my care." 

"And what about now. Do you still not want her?"   
"Of course I want her. It didn't take me long to love her. She's my baby. When she calls me Mummy it's the greatest sound in the world. But one day I'm gonna have to tell her the truth aren't I?"   
"That's up to you."   
"Are you angry with me. For not telling you the truth yesterday?"  
"No I'm not angry with you. It was a lovely thing you did for your sister."  
"I want you to meet Ameila."   
"How am I gonna do that."   
"I'll bring her here on Saturday morning. I'll say I'm picking something up. You just make sure you're in the garden. About 11."   
"Ok. Is there anything else you want to tell me."   
"No that's all except."   
"Except what?"   
"I love you Bernie Wolfe."   
"I love you too." Bernie pulled Serena to her and kissed her passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

Serena broke the kiss. And got up off the sofa and locked the door.   
"Fuck me." Serena said as she sat back down beside Bernie and put Bernie’s hand between her legs.   
"Are you sure."   
"I'm sure. Oh god i need you." Serena kissed Bernie as they started ripping each other's clothes off. "Please Bernie. Please I need you inside of me." Serena moaned as Bernie pulled Serena's knickers down. Bernie saw how wet Serena was already and wasted no time in plunging 3 fingers straight inside of Serena making her scream out in ecstacy.   
"Oh yes. Oh yes." Serena said as her breathing became heavy. "Keep going don't you dare fucking stop." Serena said as she grabbed Bernie’s head and kissed her.   
"No way babe. I want you to come all over my hand."  
"Oh fuck." Serena moaned as she moved her hips faster as Bernie moved her hand faster. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I'm coming. I'm coming." Bernie gently removed her hand and licked each finger. Before her tongue licked all the way up Serena's virgina savouring all of her juices. Bernie then laid on top of Serena as they kissed softly.   
"Oh my that was fucking amzing." Serena said as she breathed heavily.   
"There's more where that came from baby."   
"I really need to be with you." Serena said with tears rolling down her cheeks.   
"Don't cry. I have got a meeting with my solicitor tomorrow."   
"You have."   
"Yep. Hopefully he can get me out of here."   
"You're going to tell him the truth aren't you?"   
"Yes I am." Bernie smiled as she laid her head back down and buried it in Serena's neck as Serena held her tightly. 

"Where have you been. You have been gone ages." Sharon said as Bernie came back in the wing.   
"I have been to see the wing governor."  
"Bernie, look I know you like Serena but she's the wing governor."   
"Sharon, she is helping me with my appeal."   
"You're appealing your sentence?"   
"Shush keep your voice down. I don't want everyone knowing."   
"Sorry I won't say anything. What's made you want to appeal?"   
"I refuse to spend years in this dump for something I didn't do."   
"And that's the only reason is it?"   
"Yeah course it is." Bernie snapped as she walked to her cell followed by Sharon. "Now what."   
"Bernie I thought we were Friends."   
"We are."   
"Then tell me the truth. I've been telling you to appeal since you first told me what happened. So why only just do it now. It's because of Serena isn't it. Come on you can tell me."   
"Alright. Alright." Bernie said as she stood up and closed the door. "You better not breathe a word to anyone and that includes Angela."   
"I won't."   
"Me and Serena we are in love."   
"I knew it. I bloody knew it. When did all this start."   
"Pretty much when she started working here. I mean there was something there when she was in here pretending to be a prisoner but we never did anything about it."  
"Bernie this is dangerous if anyone finds out about you and her the shit will really hit the fan."   
"No one is gonna find out. Unless you opened your gob."   
"I won't. Just be careful eh."   
"I will. I know what I'm doing. I love her Sharon and she loves me. Let's go for dinner. I'm starving." Bernie jumped up as they both went for lunch. 

The next day Bernie was in the shed when Serena opened the door.   
"Hey."   
"Hey. How did it go with your solicitor?"   
"Not too bad. He is going to get in touch with mum and get the ball rolling."   
"That's great. I can't wait till we can be together."   
"Me either."  
"We still have to be careful though. If anyone finds out about us. We will be in deep trouble. Me especially." Serena said as Bernie put her head down. "What's the matter?"   
"Someone already knows about us."   
"What?"   
"It's OK it's only Sharon and she won't say anything."   
"How does she know?"   
"I told her."   
"You told her. Are you fucking stupid."  
"She won't say anything she promised me."   
"I can't believe this. Why did you tell her."   
"She guessed that I liked you and."   
"And you thought you would just tell her instead of denying it."   
"It's alright stop panicking."   
"No Bernie it's not alright. We have to stop this right now."   
"What."   
"Me and you we can't carry on now."   
"Don't say that please." Bernie said as tears rolled down her and Serena's face.   
"We have to."   
"But I love you."   
"And I love you. But it's over Bernie. I'm sorry." Serena said as she ran out of the shed crying.


	12. Chapter 12

Serena didn't go home straight home that night she went to her local gay bar and had a few drinks first.   
"Another Shiraz in there please when you've got a minute."   
she said to the barman.  
"No problem."   
"I'll get this." A woman with short dark hair said.   
"It's OK I'll get my own thanks."   
"You look like a woman with the weight of the world on her shoulders."   
"I'm OK."   
"Let me guess. Women troubles?"   
"You could say that."   
"Don't tell me a gorgeous woman like you has been dumped."   
"No I'm the one who's done the dumping."   
"So you're single then." The woman moved her stool closer to Serena.   
"It would seem so." Serena drank her wine and wine stood up.   
"Where are you going?"   
"Home."   
"Why don't you come back to mine. My flats just around the corner." the woman said as she put her hand on top of Serena's.   
"No thanks." Serena snapped as she moved her hand. "I just want to go home." Serena left the bar and hailed a taxi. 

"Sorry I'm late Mum." Serena said as she got home.   
"I thought you'd got lost." Adrienne said as she stood up and put her coat on.   
"Is Ameila in bed?"  
"It's 8.30pm and she's 3 years old Serena. Of course she's in bed. I'm off home. Give me a hug." Adrienne said as Serena hugged her. "You've been drinking."   
"I just stopped at a bar on my way home. I only had a few."   
"I hope you didn't drive home."   
"I didn't. I got a taxi."   
"Good. Right I'll see you in the morning."   
"Yes night Mum."   
"Night Love." Serena closed the door behind her and went upstairs to check on Amelia. She smiled as she saw the little girl sleeping snuggled up under her duvet.   
"Night baby." Serena sat down on the floor and kissed Ameila on the head. "Mummy has done something really stupid Ameila. I've met this woman. And oh Ameila she is absolutely beautiful and amazing. But as usual I've spoilt it. And I don't know what to do. I love her and now I've lost her. You're Mummy is an idiot Ameila." Serena cried as she put her face in her hands.   
"Mummy." Ameila said sleepily.   
"Hey baby." Serena stood up and sat on the bed.   
"Why are you crying Mummy."  
"I'm OK sweetheart."   
"Do you want a hug?"   
"I'd love one." Ameila got out of bed and sat on Serena's knee and hugged her.   
"Love you Mummy."   
"I love you so very much. Do you want to sleep with Mummy tonight?" Ameila nodded her head as Serena carried her to her bedroom.

"Are you coming for breakfast?" Sharon said as she stood at Bernie’s cell door.   
"No I'm not hungry. Just leave me alone please."  
"Ok. See you later."   
"Whatever." Bernie rolled over and faced the wall. She didn't notice Serena standing at the door.   
"You need to eat." She said as she closed the door.   
"What's the point in anything anymore?"   
"You have to keep your strength up to fight for your appeal."   
"I couldn't give a toss about my appeal. I only wanted it so I could be with you. And there's no chance of that now is there?"   
"Bernie. Bernie look at me please." Serena pleaded as she sat on the bed as Bernie turned around. "I couldn't sleep last night."   
"Well that makes two of us."   
"I couldn't sleep because all I could think about was you. And what a big mistake I'd made. Are you sure Sharon won't say anything about us?"   
"No she won't say anything. She's one of my best friend's in this place."  
"I don't want us to split up. I want to get you out of here. So we can be together. I want to be with you Bernie."  
"I want to be with you. That's all I want too." Bernie reached out and stoked Serena's face. "I love you Serena Campbell." Bernie cried.   
"I love you too Bernie Wolfe." Serena leaned forward and kissed Bernie before holding her close and hugging her tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Your home early today." Adrienne said as Serena got home that afternoon.   
"I wanted to spend some time with this little beauty." Serena smiled as she picked Ameila up and swung her around.   
"Mummy stop I dizzy." Amelia giggled as she wrapped her arms around Serena's neck.  
"I'll be off then."   
"Stay for a cuppa."   
"I can't. You're Dad is taking me out tonight." Adrienne said as she kissed Ameila and Serena.   
"Bye Grandma."   
"Bye beautiful. See you tomorrow."   
"See you morrow." Amelia said as she and Serena walked to the door.   
"Enjoy your evening out with Dad."   
"I will. He's paying." Adrienne laughed as she shut the door behind her.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes darling."   
"You not sad anymore?"   
"No I'm not. I'm very happy. So do you want to go to McDonald's for tea?"   
"Yes. Yes. Yes." Amelia said excitedly.   
"Go get your shoes then." Serena put Ameila down as she ran to get her shoes. Serena fastened Ameila's shoes for her. "Come on then let's get in the car." Amelia held Serena's hand as they left the house. 

The next day Serena walked through the garden and watched Bernie as she potted some plants.   
"Morning." Serena smiled as she knelt down beside Bernie.   
"Morning. You look gorgeous today."   
"So do you."   
"Do you want to see my shed?"   
"Yes please." Serena followed Bernie into the shed. As soon as Bernie shut the door she pushed Serena up against the door and kissed her hungrily.   
"I can't wait to be you."  
"Me too. No more sneaking around. I want to wake up beside you every day. And go to sleep in your arms every night." Serena said as she peppered Bernie's face with kisses. "I love you. You know that you?"   
"I know. And I love you. I never want to lose you Serena. Bernie cried as she put her head on Serena's shoulder.   
"You're not gonna lose me. Not ever." Serena said as she held Bernie tightly and kissed her head.   
"But what if I don't get out of here."   
"You are gonna get out of here. Because I am going to make sure you do." Serena held Bernie’s face in her hands. "We are going to be together. Just me, you and Ameila. We are going to be a family."   
"A family."   
"Yes. That's if you still want us all to be a family?"   
"I want that more than anything." Bernie kissed Serena softly and held the close. 

"Can I have Bernie Wolfes file please?" Serena said to her secretary as she went back to her office.   
"Yes sure. There you go."   
"Thank you."   
"Can I get you a tea or coffee Ms Campbell?"   
"No thanks I'm fine." Serena said as she went into her office and shut. She sat down and opened Bernie’s file. You haven't been a good girl while you've been in here Serena thought to herself. After reading the file from cover to cover. Serena knew what she had to do. She put the file into her bag and rad out of the office.   
"Ms Campbell where are you going." Her secretary called out.   
"I have somewhere I need to be." Serena called back as she left the prison and got into her car. She drove round the street of Holby before pulling up and getting out of the car. Serena walked up to the door and rang the bell. A tall woman with Blonde graying hair came to the door.   
"Who the hell are you?" The woman said.   
"I've come to see you Mrs Wolfe. We have a lot to talk about."


	14. Chapter 14

"You didn't answer my question. I asked, who are you?"   
"I'm a.. I'm a friend of Bernie’s. Look can I come in. I'm sure you don't really want to do this on your doorstep. Who knows what the neighbours might hear."   
"Doesn't look like I've got much choice does it? You better come in." Bernie's mum said as she opened the door to let Serena in.   
"Thank you." Serena smiled to herself as she stepped inside the house.   
"Go straight through into the lounge. So erm how is Bernie?"  
"If you visited her once in a while you would know how she is. Or maybe you don't care how she is."   
"I love my daughter."   
"You've got a funny way of showing it. First you lie about what happened. And then you don't even go and see her."   
"I can't bring myself to visit her in that place."   
"Why are you scared one day that people will find out the truth. And you will end up in there yourself."   
"Look I have already had a solicitor on the phone giving me hassle and I don't need it from you. I haven't done anything wrong."   
"You killed your husband and let Bernie take the blame." Serena said angrily.   
"NO.NO." Bernie's Mum shouted. You don't know anything about it."  
"That's where you're wrong I know everything. Because Bernie has told me what really happened."   
"And you believe her?"   
"Yes I do."   
"Then more fool you. Bernie has never told the truth about anything in her life. She is a compulsive liar."   
"There's only one person lying here and that's you Mrs Wolfe."   
"Helen."   
"What."   
"My name is Helen."  
"I don't particularly care. I just want you to tell the truth."   
"Look I don't know who you are but you are starting to piss me off. I think you should leave." Helen said as she walked to the front door.   
"You don't love Bernie at all do you?"   
"Of course I do."   
"Well for once in your life why don't you show it. And tell the truth." Serena said as she walked to her car and drove away. 

"Excuse me Joyce. Is there any chance I can see Ms Campbell? Bernie said the next day.   
"You finish your breakfast. And I ring her office up and ask her."   
"Thank you."   
30 minutes later and Bernie was on her way up to Serena's office. As she walked into the office Bernie saw Serena pacing on the floor.   
"Serena."   
"Bernie I've got something I need to tell you."   
"What."   
"Promise me you won't kick off and be angry with me."  
"Just tell me."   
"I went to see your Mum yesterday."  
"You did what?"   
"I thought I could try and get her to tell the truth. But she was having none of it. I'm sorry Bernie. I know I shouldn't have gone to see her. But I had to do something. I just want to get you out of here. I love you." Serena cried. "Please don't be angry with me." Serena sobbed as Bernie pulled her close to her and hugged her"  
"I love you too. And I'm not angry with you. You were only trying to help."   
"What good it did. I'm so sorry."   
"Don't worry about it. It's up to the judge and jury now."   
"What do you mean?" 

"I got this today." Bernie said as she went into her pocket and handed Serena a letter. Serena began reading the letter and started smiling as she was reading.   
"They gonna let you appeal?"  
"Yep I've just got to wait for a date."   
"This is fantastic." Serena threw her arms around Bernie and squeezed her tightly. "They must think you have a chance or they wouldn't be letting you appeal."  
"You never knew in a few months me, you and Ameila will all be together."   
"I hope so. That's all i want."  
"Does Ameila know about me?"   
"Not yet. I'm just finding the right time that's all."  
"What like when I hopefully get out of here?"   
"I'm gonna tell her before that. I'll tell her tonight. I promise. Then when you get out of here. We can be a proper little family."   
"I can't wait."  
"Neither can I." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena softly.


	15. Chapter 15

"MUMMY." Amelia called out and ran to Serena as she got that home that evening.   
"Hello sweetheart." Serena picked her up and hugged her. "Have you been a good girl for Grandma?"   
"Yes. I have, haven't I Grandma?"   
"You have. Come and give me a hug." Adrienne said as she took Amelia off Serena. "You be good for Mummy and I'll see you on Monday OK."   
"I will. See you Monday."   
"I love you."   
"Love you."   
"See you Monday Mum." Serena hugged Adrienne.   
"See you love. Love you."   
"I love you." Serena smiled as Adrienne left.   
"Mummy Grandma bought me a DVD today. Can we watch it?"   
"Of course we can. When you've had tea and a bath."   
"Can I help you make tea?"   
"What do you want for tea?"   
"Spag bol."   
"Come on then." Amelia took Serena's hand as they went into the kitchen. 

After dinner Serena put Ameila in the bath and then got a shower herself. They both sat on the sofa watching a DVD.  
"Mummy I was watching that." Amelia said as Serena paused it.   
"I'll put it back on in a minute darling. I just need to talk to you about something first Ok."   
"Ok."   
"You know how Grandma is always telling me to find myself a nice girl."   
"Yes."   
"Well I have found one."   
"Grandma will be happy. Why haven't I seen her?"  
"It's complicated, baby. And you can't tell anyone."  
"Not even Grandma?"   
"Especially not a grandma. Not yet."  
"When can I see her?"   
"I really hope you will be able to see her soon."   
"What's her name?"   
"Bernie."   
"Is she pretty Mummy?"   
"She's very pretty."  
"Like you Mummy?"   
"I don't know about that. But she's very beautiful. And funny. I think you're gonna like her."   
"Will she like me?"   
"Of course she will. She's gonna love you."   
"Just like you do?"   
"No. Nobody will ever love you as much as I do. You're my baby. My little girl." Serena cried as she wrapped her arms around Ameila and hugged her tightly. 

"Good Morning." Serena said as she went into Bernie’s cell Monday morning.   
"It is now I've seen you." Bernie walked up to Serena and kissed her. "I hate the weekends when I don't see you."   
"So do I. I er I told Ameila about you."  
"You did?"   
"Yeah. I had to make her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone."   
"Did you tell her where I was?"   
"No I didn't. That might have been too much for her. Please don't be angry with me. She's just a baby Bernie."   
"It's OK. I understand. I've got something to show you." Bernie went into her drawer and got out a letter. Read it." Serena opened up the letter and began to read it.   
"You've got a date for your appeal."  
"Yep. 3 weeks away."   
"3 weeks and we can be together."   
"Steady on. I have to win the appeal yet."   
"You have to think positive please. I need you with me and Ameila. I want us to be family."   
"I want that too. I just hope Ameila likes me."   
"Of course she's going to like you. There's nothing not to like. I love you Bernie Wolfe."   
"I love you too." Bernie kissed Serena passionately and walked her towards the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

While Serena was at work Adrienne took Ameila to the supermarket to get Serena some shopping.   
"Grandma I'm thirsty."  
"Do you want to go into the cafe for a drink then?"   
"Please."   
"Come on then." Adrienne put the trolley into the trolley bay and went to get them some drinks.   
"Grandma." Amelia said as they sat down.   
"Yes darling."   
"I know a secret."   
"Do you now. And who's this secret about?"   
"Mummy."  
"Really."  
"Do you want me to tell you?"   
"Amelia the point in knowing a secret is that you shouldn't tell anyone."   
"But it's a good secret Grandma."   
"Go on then tell me."   
"My Mummy has got a girlfriend." Amelia whispered into Adrienne's ear.  
"Has she now." Amelia smiled and nodded. "Have you met her?"   
"No. Mummy said she hopes I can meet her soon."  
"What's she called?"   
"Bernie."   
"Bernie who?"   
"I don't know. Mummy said she is very pretty."  
"Why hasn't she said anything I wonder."   
"Don't know."  
"Come on kiddo let's get your Mummy's shopping done."   
"Ok." Amelia drank the rest of her drink as Adrienne picked her up and sat her in the trolley. 

"Hello you two." Serena said as she came home that night.   
"Hi Mummy."   
"Hi baby. You had a good day?" Serena hugged Ameila.   
"Yes."   
"I've got you your shopping."   
"Thanks mum. You're a star. Did I leave you enough money?"   
"Yeah plenty. Your change is on the kitchen table."   
"Ok."   
"Shall I put the kettle on?"   
"You're gonna stay for a cuppa are you?"   
"Yes is that OK?"   
"Yes course it's fine." Serena followed Adrienne into the kitchen.   
"I'll make it mum."   
"You sit yourself down. I'll make it." Adrienne pulled a chair out for Serena to sit down. Adrienne made the drinks and sat down beside Serena. "I er I had a very interesting chat with Ameila today."   
"Did you. What about?"   
"You and your new girlfriend." 

"My girlfriend." Serena said nervously as she fiddled with her chain.   
"Yes Serena you're girlfriend. Bernie."   
"I told Ameila not to say anything."   
"She's 3 years old Serena. She can't hold her own water. You know that. Why haven't you said anything?"   
"It's complicated Mum."   
"She's not married is she?"   
"No she isn't. I would never get mixed up with a married woman."   
"Then why the big secrecy?"   
"I can't tell you Mum."   
"Why can't you. Serena I'm your Mum you can tell me anything."   
"I can't tell you this Mum. I really can't."  
"Why not Serena. Just tell me please."   
"She's a prisoner OK."   
"She's what."   
"She's a prisoner. I love her and she loves me. She has got her appeal in 3 weeks. And when she gets out we can be together."  
"Over my dead body. There is no way I will let my granddaughter live with a criminal."


	17. Chapter 17

"Bernie isn't a criminal."   
"Of course she is. You don't go to prison for nothing."   
"WELL SHE HAS." Serena shouted. "She was set up."   
"Serena they all say that. You should know that by now. You've been in the job long enough."  
"Bernie was. Her Mum killed her stepdad and told the police that Bernie did it."   
"She's a murderer. Oh this just gets better."   
"No Mum she isn't. She didn't do anything."Serena cried."When she wins her appeal the truth will come out. "  
"And what happens if she does win eh. I suppose you think she is going to move in here.   
"Yes she is. We want to be with each other."   
"Sophia wouldn't let Ameila anywhere near a murderer."   
"Sophia isn't here is she. Besides Bernie isn't a murderer. Do you honestly think I would let Bernie go anywhere near Ameila if I thought she was dangerous?. Ameila's my world. It's my job to protect her. I'm her Mummy."  
"Then I suggest you out Ameila first. And finish it with this Bernie first thing in the morning."  
"I don't want to. I love her, Mum."   
"Wait till your dad finds out about this."   
"No. You can't tell him. Not yet. He'll sack me. Please Mum don't."   
"Mummy why are you and Grandma shouting?" Amelia said as she came running into the kitchen.   
"It's OK sweetheart." Serena picked Ameila up and sat her on her knee.   
"Well I'm off home. But I meant what I said Serena. That woman is not living in the same house as my daughter and granddaughter." Adrienne said as she stormed out of the house and slammed the door.   
"Why you crying Mummy?"   
"I'm OK darling. Give Mummy a big hug." Serena smiled as Ameila wrapped her arms around Serena. 

When Serena got to work the day. She phoned the wing and asked for someone to bring Bernie up to her office. As she waited she walked around her office worrying what Bernie would say.   
"Come on." Serena said as there was a knock on the door.   
"Bernie Wolfe to see you Ms Campbell."   
"Thank you." The officer let Bernie in and shut the door.   
"Hello gorgeous." Bernie walked up to Serena and tried to kiss her. But Serena stopped her. "What's the matter?"   
"We need to talk."   
"What about?"   
"Please sit down."   
"Ok." Bernie pulled out a chair and sat down.   
"We have a big… Big problem."   
"Go on."   
"You know when I told Ameila about us."   
"Yes."   
"Well she told my Mum."  
"Great."   
"I shouldn't have said anything to her yet. She's just a baby Bernie. The thing is my Mum is always asking me to find myself a nice woman. And Ameila thought that my Mum would be happy for me. And she was for about 5 minutes till I told her that you were in here."  
"What did she say?   
"That there is no way that she was going to let a criminal anywhere near her Granddaughter."  
"I wouldn't hurt Ameila. Just like I wouldn't hurt you."   
"I know that. But my mum doesn't. Bernie there is something else I need to tell you." 

"Go on."   
"I think my Mum might tell my dad."   
"Is your Dad some kind of nutter or something?"   
"No. But he might sack me. He's my boss."   
"What."   
"My Dad is Mr Mckinnie."   
"Your Dad is The number one." Serena nodded. "This is just great." Bernie said as she stood up and paced the room. "Hang on. But your name is Campbell."   
"I was married. Only for 3 years. I was young and it was a big mistake."   
"And you didn't think to tell me."   
"I was 19 you know what it's like when you're young. You fall in love and think that they are the bees knees. Then you realise that they are not what you thought they were. I thought Laura was the love of my life. Till we got married and then she started to control me."  
"Did she hit you?"   
"No. She just didn't like me seeing my friend's. Near the end she didn't even like me going to see my parents. She wanted me to be with her all the time."  
"The bitch."   
"One day I had enough. So I packed my bags and went and lived with my Mum and Dad for a bit."  
"I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that don't you."   
"I know. My Mum has told me I have got to finish with you."   
"No you can't. I love you." Bernie said as she reached out and put her hand on Serena's.   
"I love you too. But I think it might be for the best."


	18. Chapter 18

"No Serena. Please don't say that. I want to be with you." Bernie said as tears rolled down her face.   
"I want to be with you too." Serena tried to wipe the tears from Bernie’s face. "It's all I think about. Me you and Ameila being a little family."   
"Then don't do this. In 3 weeks time we can be together."   
"Bernie this is so difficult." Serena sobbed as Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and held her tightly.   
"Don't give up on us. Please baby." Serena started kissing Bernie’s neck. Then she began to pepper little kisses all over Bernie’s face. Before finally kissing her tenderly on the lips.   
"I love you. I can't give up. I just can't."  
"Then don't. We can do anything as long as we're together."  
"I need you to win your appeal."  
"So do I."  
"I'll tell my Mum I have finished with you. Then hopefully she won't give me any grief."  
"Or tell your dad."   
"Or that."   
"Do you think she will believe you?"   
"I can be a good actress when I want to be. I fooled you when I first met you didn't i."   
"Yes you did."   
"We are just going to have to be really careful for the next few weeks. Ok."   
"Ok." Serena kissed Bernie again and pulled her closer. 

"Where's Amelia?" Serena said as she got home after work.   
"She's fast asleep on her bed."   
"Great, that means she won't sleep tonight." Serena chucked her back on the kitchen table and put the kettle on.   
"I tried to keep her awake. Why are you in such a bad mood?"   
"Are you serious. What did you ask me to do last night Mum?"   
"I asked you to finish with that murderer."   
"Well I have. And I've told you she's isn't a murderer." Serena said angrily.   
"Just make sure you stay away from her. Or I will tell your Dad."   
"Don't worry I will have as little to do with her as possible."  
"It's for the best Serena. You'll see. Look why don't me and your Dad have Ameila to stay at our house on Friday night. Give you a bit of peace and quiet eh."   
"Ok, thanks."   
"I'll see you in the Morning."   
"See you later." Serena followed Adrienne to the front door.   
"I know it doesn't seem like it now but it is really for the best." Adrienne kissed Serena on the cheek and left.   
I've done what's for the best. Best for me, Serena smiled to herself as she went upstairs to check on Amelia.

Serena and Bernie couldn't keep their hands of one another for the rest of the week. Serena sneaked off to the shed everyday so she and Bernie could make love.   
Serena came home from work Friday night to an empty house. Amelia was with her parents. Serena showered and put her pajamas on. She ordered a takeaway and had just sat down to take a bit of her pizza when the doorbell rang.   
"For fuck sake." She chucked down the slice of pizza and went to the door. "Fleur. What are you doing here?"   
"Well I have it on good authority that you are all by yourself tonight."  
"Let me guess my Mum by any chance?"   
"Exactly. She reckons you need a night out. So here I am."   
"Not tonight. I am undressed and my takeaway has just arrived. I'm going nowhere." Serena said as she went into the lounge.   
"Come on it's been ages since me and you hit the town."   
"I said no Fleur." Serena snapped. "Look I know exactly why my mum has rang you. You know she thinks that me and you should be together."   
"I'm not the settling down type. Your Mum knows that. Anyway me and you are like sisters. That would be just weird."   
"Tell me about it."   
"Come on let's just go out and have some fun eh. You and me. Best friends enjoying ourselves."   
"Oh OK. Bring that pizza upstairs then. I'll eat it while I get ready. I'm not drinking on an empty stomach."   
"Ok." Fleur picked up the pizza and followed Serena up the stairs.   
"And while we are out don't even think about trying to cop me off with anyone."   
"I won't."  
"I mean it Fleur."   
"I won't. I promise."   
"You better not. Because I'm not available." Serena smiled as she went into the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Serena and Fleur went to their local gay bar. Got their drinks and sat down.   
"How are things at work Fleur? Fleur." Serena said as she waved her hand in front of Fleur's face.   
"Same old. There are some stunners in her tonight Serena."   
"I wouldn't know. I'm not looking."   
"Have a look then."  
"Did you not hear what I said before we left the house." Fleur looked at her with a blank expression. "I'm not available Fleur. I'm with someone." Serena smiled as she thought of Bernie.   
"Who?"   
"I can't say. You'll find out soon."   
"Come on Serena. I'm your best friend, tell me."   
"My lips are sealed." Serena laughed as she took a sip of her drink. 

Serena was standing at the bar getting served while watching Fleur chatting up yet another woman.  
"She certainly likes being the centre of attention, your friend."   
"She's always been the same." Serena turned and saw a small short haired blonde.   
"I've got one like that. I never seem to get a look in because as soon as they see Diana. They are all over her. That's why I am permanently single. Is it the same with you and your friend?"   
"Sometimes. But I am in a relationship so I'm not bothered anymore."   
"Is that a piss off Caroline?"   
"No. No. I'm just saying that's all."  
"So can I buy you a drink?"   
"I'm fine thanks. I've just got one."Serena smiled as she looked across the dance floor at Fleur. Her eyes stopped as she focused on one woman."Laura." she said nervously.   
"What."   
"Sorry I have to go. I have to get back to my little girl." Serena grabbed her bag and ran out of the pub. 

Serena jumped in a taxi and took her phone out of her bag.   
"Please be up. Please be up."   
"Hello love."   
"Mum you're not in bed are you?"   
"No love me and your Dad are watching a film. What's up?"   
"I'll tell you when I get there. I won't be long."   
"Ok." Serena paid the driver and ran to the front door. "Come in. Serena, your shaking."   
"Can I stay here tonight please?"   
"Of course you can. You'll have to get in with Amelia though. Serena What's wrong?"   
"I've seen her Mum." Serena cried as she wrapped her arms around Adrienne and hugged her.   
"Seen who sweetheart?"   
"Laura. She was in the pub."   
"Did she see you"?   
"No. I just left as quick as I could. What if she saw me Mum."   
"It's alright. Me and your dad won't let her come anywhere near you."   
"It's not just me now though is it. I've got Amelia to think about."   
"Calm down. You're both safe here."  
"What's going on?" George Serena's Dad said as she came into the hallway.   
"Serena thinks she's seen Laura."   
"I don't think Mum. I know it was her."   
"Alright just calm down darling."George said he rubbed Serena's arm.   
"Mummy." Amelia said sleepily as she stood at the top of the stairs.   
"Hey baby." Serena wiped her eyes and ran upstairs. She picked Amelia up and kissed her cheek. "You should be asleep, baby girl."   
"I heard you shouting Mummy."   
"I'm sorry baby. Can Mummy sleep with you tonight?" Amelia nodded and rested her head on Serena's shoulder.   
"We go to bed now Mummy."   
"Come on sweetie." Serena carried Amelia into the bedroom. Serena put Amelia into bed and quickly got undressed. As she got into bed Amelia snuggled up to Serena and closed her eyes.   
"Mummy loves you baby."   
"Love you Mummy." Serena kissed Amelia on the head and closed her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Serena woke up the next morning to Amelia stroking her face.  
"Mummy. Mummy." Amelia whispered. "Wake up."  
"What's the matter baby?" Serena yawned as she slowly opened her eyes "I want a drink."  
"Come on then trouble." Serena climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed.  
"Morning you two." Adrienne said as they went into the kitchen.  
"Morning Mum. What do you want to drink Amelia?"  
"Apple Juice please." Serena poured Amelia a drink and some cereals and sat down.  
"Did you sleep OK?" Adrienne said as she stood up and put the kettle on.  
"Yes fine."  
"Take Amelia into the front room." Adrienne whispered into George's ear as she stood at the sink. Why he mouthed.  
"Because I want to talk to Serena with little ears listening."  
"Ok. Amelia let's take your breakfast into the lounge and see what Peppa Pig is up to shall we?"  
"Yeah." Amelia jumped off her chair and followed her Granddad. 

"So." Adrienne said as she sat down at the table."  
"So what?"  
"Are you definitely sure it was Laura you saw last night?"  
"Yes Mum I told you it was. It's your fault I saw her anyway."  
"How is it my fault."  
"Because you sent Fleur round to ask me to go out in the first place. Did you or did you not."  
"Well yeah. Oh Serena Fleur is such a nice girl. You two would make such a lovely couple."  
"You've lost the plot Mum. For a starter Fleur doesn't do relationships. She's had more women than I have had hot dinners. Plus Fleur is my best friend. She's like my sister Mum. It would be just weird. I mean I love her to bits but not in that way."  
"Not like you love this Bernie huh."  
"No. I know you don't want to hear it. But I do love Bernie Mum. And she loves me."  
"You did finish things with her didn't you?"  
"Yes I told you I did."  
You better have done Serena. Find yourself a nice girl and forget all about Bernie whether she wins her appeal or not."  
"I can't forget about her and don't want to." Serena said angrily as he voice got higher. 

"Forget about who." George said as he stood at the kitchen door. Serena and her Mum just looked at each other. "Is one of you going to tell me what you are talking about?"  
"We were just talking about a woman that Serena has been seeing. And who's no good got her."  
"Mum."  
"How do you know she's no good for her? Have you met her?"  
"Well no but."  
"But what. How do you know she's no good for Serena if you've never met her."  
"I just know she isn't."  
"Serena is a grown woman. She can be with who she likes. As long as this woman looks after her and Ameila. What's the problem."  
"You haven't heard the half of it George."  
"Will you two stop it please." Serena shouted as she put her hands in the air.  
"What is that you two aren't telling me?"  
"Nothing Dad. My Mum just doesn't like my choice in women that's all."  
"So what's up with her."  
"SHE'S A MURDERER." Adrienne shouted.


	21. Chapter 21

"Who's a Murderer?" George said.   
"Are you not listening to what I'm saying George. Serena's bit on the side."   
"She's not a bit on the side." Serena snapped as she stood up and put her cup in the sink.   
"What would you call her then Serena."   
"FOR GOD SAKE." George shouted as he banged his fists on the table. "Will one of you calmly tell me what the hell is going on?" Serena looked at her Mum with a pleading look that said that said please don't.   
"Your daughter has been having an inappropriate relationship with an inmate. That's what's going on."   
"Thanks a lot Mum." Serena cried as she went to leave the kitchen. But her Dad put his arm across the door to stop her  
"I don't think so Lady. I want to hear everything just me and you."George said as he pulled out a chair for Serena to sit back down." Adrienne go and sit with Amelia please."  
"This is for the best Serena." Adrienne said quietly as she left the kitchen. 

"Is it true what your Mum just said?" Serena lifted her head up and nodded. "For God Sake Serena. Do you know how much trouble you can be in."   
"Of course I know."  
"Is it Bernie Wolfe?"   
"Yes."  
"I knew it. I bloody knew something was going on between you two."   
"How did you know?"   
"Do you think I just sit in my office doing nothing? I'm watching, all the time Serena. Do you think I haven't seen you keep going into that little shed when Bernie was in there. And coming back out later looking all flushed."  
"Why didn't you ever say anything?"   
"Because I convinced myself it was just my imagination. My daughter wouldn't be so stupid as to get involved with one of the bloody prisoners."He said with his voice getting higher making Serena jump slightly."   
"I'm sorry I've let you down."   
"Are you."   
"Yes."   
"And there's Bernie’s appeal coming up if the courts find out about you two. This could seriously affect her appeal.   
“I'm so sorry Dad."  
"So you keep saying Serena. Has this been going on since you went in undercover?"   
"No. I did develop feelings for her while I was there. But nothing happened till I started work properly." 

"So this has been going on for sometime then?"   
"Yes."  
"What about your Job. You know the reason you went to university. You know the job that you are risking for some dirty little fling."   
"This isn't some dirty little fling Dad. I'm in love with her. And she loves me. When she gets out we are going to be together."   
"So you think she is going to be living with you and Amelia."   
"I don't think Dad. I know she will be. We want to be together."   
"I've heard enough for today. I think you should go home. You've got some thinking to do Serena."   
"Have I?"   
"You know you have. If you want Bernie Wolfe so much then I want your registration on my desk first thing Monday Morning."  
"But Dad."   
"I haven't finished yet. If you decide you want your job and not Bernie then I want transfer papers with Bernie Wolfe's name on them on my desk first thing Monday Monday. Is that clear?"   
"Dad please."   
"IS THAT CLEAR." he shouted.   
"Yes."   
"Good. Now go home and think about what you really want." He said as he walked out the kitchen leaving Serena in tears.


	22. Chapter 22

Serena wiped her eyes and composed herself before leaving the kitchen and walking to the lounge door.   
"Amelia, come on darling it's time to go home."   
"Ok Mummy."   
"Put your coat on baby."   
"Do you want me to give you a lift home?" Adrienne said as she stood up.   
"I think you've done enough don't you. You might be both ashamed of me. But I haven't done anything wrong. All I did was fall in love." Serena said as she picked Amelia up and went to the front door.   
"Serena please don't leave like this. This is for the best you'll see."   
"Say bye to Grandma Amelia."   
"Bye Grandma."   
"Bye darling." Adrienne put her arms around the little girl. "You know me and your Dad love you and Amelia so much don't you?"   
"You could have fooled me. Come on baby." Serena opened the door and left.   
"Why couldn't we stay with Grandma and Grandad?"   
"We just can't." Serena hailed a taxi as they both jumped in. 

Serena tried to keep herself busy for the rest of the weekend. Her Mum kept trying to call her but Serena kept ignoring it. Monday morning soon came round too soon. Fleur came round to watch Amelia while Serena went to work. When Serena got to the prison she marched straight up to her father's office.   
"Is he in?" Serena said to the receptionist.   
"Yes but he's on the phone."   
"Thank you."   
"You can't go in there."   
"Watch me." Serena barged past and opened the door.   
"I'll have to call you back." George said as he put the phone. "Just because you are my daughter you can't just barge in here like that."  
"Shut up."  
"Don't talk to me like that Lady."  
"There you go. My resignation just like you asked." Serena threw the letter on the table.   
"So you're choosing her?"  
"There was never any doubt in my mind. I can't give her up. And I don't want to. We love each other, Dad."  
"So that's it is it? You are going to throw away your career for a potential murderer."   
"She's not a murderer. She didn't do it. And when she wins her appeal you all found out the truth." Serena said angrily as she walked to the door.   
"I hope you know what you're doing."   
"I'm following my heart Dad. And if you and Mum don't like it. Then you don't have to see me or Amelia anymore."   
"I don't want that Serena. I've already lost one daughter. I can't lose another. And I don't want to lose my Granddaughter either." George said with tears in his eyes.   
"Then you need to support me in my choice of partner. Because I am going to be with her Dad. No matter what. I'm going now to clear my office and then I'm leaving." Serena said as she walked out of the office. 

After Serena cleared her office she rang down and asked for someone to bring Bernie up to her office.   
"Bernie Wolfe to see you Ms Campbell." Joyce said.   
"Thank you."   
"Hello gorgeous." Bernie said as she walked in and shut the door. "You wanted to see me?"   
"Yes I did."   
"What's with all the box's. Are you having your office decorated?"   
"No. My Dad knows about us. He said if I wanted to keep you then I had to resign. Or forget about you and have you transferred to another prison." Serena walked up to Bernie and held her face in her hands. "I chose you. I love you Bernie Wolfe."   
"I love you." Serena pulled Bernie’s face to her and kissed her softly. "How are we going to see each other?" Bernie said as she took Serena's hand and led them both to the sofa.   
"We'll see each other in two weeks at your appeal."   
"But that's still two weeks away. I'm gonna miss you so much." Bernie said as she rested her head on Serena's chest and held Serena tightly.   
"I'm gonna miss you too." Serena kissed Bernie's head and rested her head on Bernie’s. "But it will all be worth it when you win."   
"If I win."   
"No when you win."  
"I hope so."   
"You will." Serena laid back on the sofa taking Bernie with her. They sat holding one another in silence for a while.   
"I have to go in a minute. I promised Dad I would clear me things and go."   
"Sure." Bernie let go of Serena and stood up. "I'll definitely see you in two weeks?"   
"Definitely. I wouldn't miss it for the world. We will walk out of that court house hand in hand to start our lives together. Just me, you and Amelia." Serena said as she kissed Bernie after every word. "You better go before we make each other cry."   
"Ok. I love you Serena Campbell." Bernie stroked Serena's face softly.   
"I love you too Bernie Wolfe. See you soon, beautiful."  
"See you soon." They kissed one another before Bernie ran out the office in tears.


	23. Chapter 23

Bernie laid on her bed with her head in the pillow crying when Joyce came to the cell door.   
"Bernie are you alright?"   
"Not really. I'm not being funny but I would really just like to be left alone please Joyce."   
"I would but Mr Mckinnie wants to see you in his office immediately."   
"What for." Bernie said nervously as she wiped her eyes and sat up.   
"I don't know. He just called down and said to take you up now."   
"Ok." Bernie slipped her shoes on and followed Joyce to Serena's Dad's office.   
"Bernie Wolfe to see Mr Mckinnie. I was told to bring her up." Joyce said to Mr Mckinnies receptionist.   
"You can go straight in. He is expecting you."   
"I'll wait out here for you."   
"Ok." Bernie breathed deeply before knocking on the door.   
"Come in."  
"You wanted to see me."   
"I did." Mr Mckinnie looked sad and Bernie could tell he had been crying. "Sit down please Bernie. I suppose you know why I've asked to see you?"   
"Because of Serena."   
"Got it in one. I hope you're satisfied."   
"Sorry."   
"You have ruined my daughter's career. She worked hard to get where she was. I know a lot of people thought I'd helped her get there. But I didn't. Hard work and determination got her here. And now thanks to you she's had to give it all up." 

"We can't help how I feel about each other."  
"Do you really love my daughter?"   
"Yes I do."   
"I don't believe you. Do you know what I think Bernie."   
"No but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."   
"Cut the attitude or you will be put down the block till your appeal."  
"You can't do that."   
"I can do what I want. I'm the boss. You're lucky I'm not shipping you out."   
"You were going to tell me what you thinking."   
"I think you're just using my daughter. You know she's attracted to you and you've just used her as a meal ticket out of here."   
"That's not true. I love Serena Mr Mckinnie."  
"I don't think you do."   
"How could I not love her. She is the most beautiful. Caring, compassionate woman I have ever met. And whether you like or not Mr Mckinnie. I want to spend the rest of my life with Serena and Amelia." Bernie said with tears threatening to fall down her face." Me Mckinnie I would do anything for Serena."

"I believe you Bernie. I don't like it but I believe you."   
"Good because it's the truth."  
"Is it the truth that your Mum really killed your Stepdad?"   
"Yes, I tried to help him but it was no good. That's why his blood was on me not because I had killed him. Mr Mckinnie I wouldn't hurt anyone."   
"Anyone. You've had quite a few fights in here Bernie. Have you or have you not."   
"Only with Rosie and that's because she knows how to press my buttons."   
"And what about Serena. What if she presses your buttons and you lash out and hit her."   
"I would never lay a finger on Serena and she knows that."   
"And what about my Granddaughter."  
"I wouldn't hurt her either. Look Mr Mckinnie you can do what the hell you want with me. Ship me out it's hopefully only for 2 weeks. Then me, Serena and Amelia will all be together. Can I go now?" Mr Mckinnie nodded as Bernie stormed out of office and slammed the door.


	24. Chapter 24

2 weeks later

The next two weeks dragged by for both Bernie and Serena. Serena tried to keep herself busy by taking Amelia out on day trips. But she missed Bernie like crazy. Bernie tried to keep her head down and just concentrate on her appeal. Tonight was potentially Bernie last night in prison. She put her suit out on the back on the chair and looked out of the window.   
"ARE YOU THERE BERNIE?" Sharon shouted.   
"I'M HERE."   
"GOOD LUCK FOR TOMORROW HONEY."   
"THANKS."   
"WE LOVE YOU." Angela shouted.   
"I LOVE YOU TOO. NIGHT."   
"NIGHT." They both shouted together. Bernie shut her window and got into bed and eventually went to sleep. 

The next morning Bernie was woken at the crack of dawn by Joyce as she brought her breakfast. After breakfast Bernie got washed and dressed. And packed her bags into the clear bag and waited for someone to get her.   
"Are you ready?" Joyce said as she unlocked the cell door.   
"I'm ready. Don't be too down if you have to come back here tonight. Sometimes appeals can go on for days."   
"I know." Bernie grabbed her bag and followed Joyce down the stairs where a load of the inmates had gathered to wish Bernie luck.   
"What's all this?" Bernie said as she got to the bottom of the stairs.   
"We all just wanted to wish you luck." Angela smiled as she pulled Bernie to her and hugged her.   
"Thank you."   
"Come here you." Sharon hugged her tightly. "Just make sure you get out. So you can be with your girl." she whispered into Bernie’s ear.   
"That's all I want."   
"I know it is."   
"I love you guys so much." Bernie held both of their hands and smiled.   
"And we love you too. Just make sure you keep in touch Ok."   
"I will. I promise."   
"We have to go Bernie." Joyce said. Bernie waved goodbye to everyone and walked with Joyce to the van.   
"You are coming with me aren't you Miss."   
"I am Bernie. I asked especially."   
"Thank you." Bernie squeezed Joyce's hand before getting in the van. 

As Bernie arrived at the courthouse she was taken down to the cells.   
"How much longer is it gonna be." Bernie moaned out loud to herself as she paced the cell. She just wanted to see Serena. She had missed not seeing her.   
"Bernie, they are ready for you." Joyce said as she opened the door. As they walked down the corridor Bernie started to feel nervous. All these thoughts were going around in her head. What if I don't win? What if Serena hasn't come? What if she doesn't love me anymore? Bernie walked up the steps. As she did Joyce squeezed, Bernie’s hand.   
"This is it. Good luck Bernie." Bernie smiled and took her first steps into the dock. She glanced round the gallery and there Serena was. Looking as gorgeous as ever. I love you Serena mouthed. You too, Bernie mouthed back as she sat down.   
"Can everyone please stand for Judge Crawford."   
Everyone stood up and as a middle aged woman walked into the court.   
"Please sit." She said as everyone sat down. "We are here today for the appeal of Berenice Griselda Wolfe. Miss Wolfe, She had been found guilty of murder but has won her right to appeal. Would the defendant please stand." Bernie stood up and looked straight ahead. "Miss Wolfe on the charge of murder how do you plead?"   
"Not guilty."


	25. Chapter 25

"Thank you please sit down Miss Wolfe." Judge Crawford said. "Members of the jury just over a year ago Berenice Wolfe was found guilty of Murder. And sentenced to life in prison. Now Berenice has always denied these charges against her. She has also served just just over a year in prison. It is your job to decide whether she is telling the truth or not. Mrs Lewis would you like to call your first witness?"  
"I would like to speak to Berenice Wolfe." It's OK Serena mouthed as Bernie looked at her worriedly. Bernie stood up and walked across the courtroom to take the stand.   
"Berenice I know you prefer to be called Bernie is that right?"   
"Yes."   
"Bernie, can you take us back to the day in question. And tell us exactly what happened."

"I decided to go round and see my Mum as I hadn't seen her for a while. I had been working long shifts. As I got to my Mums I went round to the back door."   
"Why did you go to the back door? Why didn't you just go to the front door?"   
"My Mum never lets anyone use her front door. As she says she doesn't want mucky marks on her carpet."   
"Your Mum's house proud then."   
"Very. When I got the back door. I heard my Mum and my Stepdad arguing. As I opened the door I saw my Mum pick up a knife off the draining board. I told her to put it down. My Mum said she had had enough."   
"Enough of what Bernie?"   
"If him. He was always shouting at her. Telling her she was useless and no good. But he kept on goading her. I looked away for a second then I saw my Mum hovering over him. There was blood everywhere. I tried to help him but it was too late."   
"So are you saying that your Mum killed your stepdad?"   
"Yes. I never touched him. I swear."   
"That'll be all thank you Bernie." Mrs Lewis sat back down. 

Well done Serena mouthed as Bernie looked at her reassurance.   
"Bernie you never did get on with your stepdad did you?" Mr Brown said.   
"I did when I was younger. I thought he was the bee's knees. I never knew my real Dad. He died two months before I was born. My Mum met Harry when I was one year old. He soon adopted me and I was given his second name. I adored him. Till I was 7 years old. That's when I first saw him hit my Mum. He promised her and me that it wouldn't happen again. But it did. Time and time again."  
"So the day in question you thought you would teach Mr Wolfe a lesson huh."  
"No. I didn't touch him. I'm not a violent person."  
"But I have it on good authority that you've been in several fights while in prison."   
"Objection your honour." Mrs Lewis said as she stood up.   
"Answer the question Miss Wolfe."   
"I admit that yes I have had fights in prison. But things get heighten in there. Every little problem is magnified. There was only one woman I fought with. She used to rile me up. She used to tile everyone up."   
"Did Harry rile you up Bernie and that's why you killed him."   
"Will you please listen to me. I didn't kill him." Bernie said as tears started to roll down her face.   
"That'll be all." Mr Brown sat down.   
"You may go back now Miss Wolfe." Bernie stood down from the stand and went back into the dock.   
"There you go sweetie." Joyce said as she passed Bernie a hankie.   
"Thank you." She looked up and saw that Serena was crying too. I'm sorry she mouthed as she put her head down.


	26. Chapter 26

Next the policeman and the paramedics give their version of event's.   
"We will take a break for lunch and resume in approximately 1 hour." the judge said.   
"All rise." Everyone stood up while the Judge walked out.   
"Come on Bernie." Joyce said as she took her back down to the cells.   
"It's not looking good is it?"   
"Think positive. That's all you can do. I'll go and get you some lunch." Joyce smiled as she left the cell.   
Serena got herself a coffee and went outside for a cigarette.   
"Serena." Her dad said as he ran up to her.   
"Come to make sure she goes straight back to prison are you?"   
"Serena please."   
"Please what. Why did you do it Dad?"   
"Do what?"   
"I'm not stupid. Mr Brown. I know you know him. You told him about the fights that Bernie’s had while she's been inside. Haven't you. HAVEN'T YOU." She shouted as she stubbed her cigarette out and put it in the bin.   
"I don't want that woman anywhere near you and my granddaughter."  
"Well I don't want you anywhere near us. Why can't you just be happy for me. I have found someone who I love and want to be with." Serena cried.   
"You're my little girl."   
"Not anymore. So well done you've lost both your daughters now." Serena turned around and went back inside. 

Serena took her seat as they brought Bernie back into the dock.   
"All rise." The Judge came back in and everyone sat back down.   
"Mrs Lewis would you like to call your next witness?"   
"Yes your Honor. I would like to call Mrs Wolfe." Bernie's head shot up as he mum walked into the courtroom. She hadn't seen her Mum since the trial.   
"Mrs Wolfe. Do you mind if I call you Helen?"   
"Not at all."   
"Would you say you have a good relationship with your daughter?"   
"Yes. We used to be so close."   
"Tell me Helen how many times have you visited Bernie while she has been in prison?"   
"I have never visited Bernie in prison."   
"Why not. If you are so close."  
"I don't know."   
"I think you do. It's guilt isn't it. You feel guilty that you put her there in the first place."  
"No I didn't."   
"Helen, can you tell me how long your husband had been hitting you? I know it must be hard for you. But it's OK."   
"Erm it started when Bernie was about 5. I had burned the dinner and he just flipped. Then he just carried on hitting me on a regular basis."  
"And the day in question you'd just had enough. And you thought you would give a taste of his own medicine?"   
"No it's not true. Bernie did it."   
"You know as well as I do that Bernie didn't kill your husband. You did. Didn't you?"   
"NO." Helen shouted.   
"Mrs Wolfe calm down." The judge said.   
"I'm Sorry Your Honor." 

"Do you love your daughter Helen?"   
"More than anything in the world." Helen looked over at Bernie with tears in eyes and smiled.   
"Then why did you lie and let your daughter take the blame for something you did?"   
"Because I thought she could handle it better than me." Bernie's mum broke down in tears. "I'm sorry darling." She said as she looked at Bernie. Bernie couldn't believe what she had just heard. She looked at Serena who had tears streaming down her face.   
"Mrs Wolfe are you saying that you killed your husband and not Bernie?"   
"Yes. I'd had enough." She cried. "I had lived with the beatings and the put downs for 24 years. And that day I just snapped. I should never have blamed my little girl. Bernie I'm so sorry."   
"That'll be all your Honour." Mrs Lewis sat down.   
"Could someone please take Mrs Wolfe away please." Two policemen came in and took Bernie’s Mum.   
"Miss Wolfe could you please stand." Bernie stood up and just stared right ahead. "Miss Wolfe you have been let down by the one person who should have protected you. You have spent a year in prison for a crime that you didn't commit. You were let down by the justice system and I for that I can only apologise. There is only one thing left for me to say. Miss Berenice Wolfe you are free to go."


	27. Chapter 27

"YES."Serena screamed as she jumped up out of her seat.   
Bernie couldn't believe what what's happening.   
"Bernie your free." Joyce said as she hugged Bernie.   
"I can't believe it."   
"Go." Joyce looked over to Serena who was crying with happiness. "Go and be with your partner."   
"You know about us?"   
"I guessed I didn't know. Go enjoy your life." Bernie hugged Joyce and ran out of the courtroom and met Serena in the corridor. They ran into each other's arms. And held one another tightly.   
"You're free. You're actually free. I knew you could do it." Serena cried.   
"We did it." Bernie held Serena's face in her hands. "I couldn't have done it without you. I love you so much baby."   
"I love you." Serena peppered Bernie’s face with kisses before kissing her passionately on the lips.  
"Sorry to interrupt." Mrs Lewis said "Well done Bernie."   
"Thank you for everything."   
"My pleasure. Take care." Mrs Lewis smiled and walked away.   
"My cars round the back. Shall we go home?"   
"Yes please." Serena held Bernie’s hand as they walked round out of the Courthouse. 

"We are home." Serena said as she pulled up outside the house.   
"This is your house?"   
"Yes."   
"It's beautiful."   
"Come on. I have a little lady inside who is just dying to meet you."   
"I hope she likes me."   
"Cause she will. What's there not to like." Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie again. They got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the front door.   
"Come in." Serena said as she unlocked the door.   
"Hey are you going to introduce us." Fleur said as she stood at the lounge door.   
"Bernie, this is my best friend Fleur. Fleur this is Bernie." Serena smiled as she put her arm around Bernie’s waist and pulled her close.   
"Very nice to meet you at last Bernie."   
"And you."   
"Fleur, Where's Amelia?"   
"Fast asleep on her bed. I tried to keep her awake. I'm sorry."   
"It's OK."  
"Right I best be off, You guys need time to yourself."   
"Thanks for having Amelia for me again."   
"That's what Auntie's are for." Fleur grabbed her jacket. "See you later." She said as she kissed Serena on the cheek.   
"See you later."   
"See you again soon Bernie."   
"See you soon." Bernie smiled as Fleur left. "She seems nice."   
"Yeah she is. She's not everyone's cup of tea. But we've been friends for so long. We are more like sisters now."  
"You two have never, you know?"   
"No, definitely not. That would be just weird. Come on I'll show you around while Amelia is asleep.   
"Ok." Bernie put her hand in Serena's as she led her round the house. 

"And this is our room." Serena said as she opened the door.   
"Wow you really do have a beautiful house."   
"It's not always this clean. It's hard to keep it tidy with a 3 year old."  
"That doesn't bother me."   
"Shush, I can hear little feet." Serena looked around the door and saw Amelia coming out of her bedroom. "Hi baby."   
"Mummy." Amelia held her arms out for Serena to pick up what Bernie thought was the cutest little girl she had ever seen.   
"Have you had a nice sleep?" Amelia nodded and put her head on Serena's shoulder. "Amelia this is Bernie who I told you about."   
"Your girlfriend."   
"Yes my girlfriend." Serena smiled.   
"Hello."   
"Hello Amelia." Bernie held out her hand for the little girl to shake. But instead she held out her arms for a cuddle. Which took Bernie by surprise. "It's very nice to finally meet you." Bernie said as the little girl let go.   
"You too. My Mummy was right about you. You are very pretty."   
"So are you little Lady."   
"Amelia, Bernie is going to be living with us now. Is that OK with you?"   
"Will you play with my toys with me Bernie?"   
"Of course"   
"And watch Peppa Pig with me." Making Serena snort. Sorry she mouthed.   
"Definitely I'll look forward to it."   
"Then she can stay Mummy."   
"Good. Shall we go down and make some dinner?"   
"Yeah. Mummy Bernie should choose what we have today." Amelia said as they got into the kitchen.   
"Good idea. So what do you fancy?"   
"Have you got any mince?"   
"I have."   
"I'll make us a shepherd's pie then."   
"I'll make it. It's your first night."   
"Please can I make it. It feels like forever since I cooked. I do know how to cook. I am a trained chef."   
"Ok." Serena kissed Bernie softly.   
"Can me and Mummy help?"   
"I'm counting on it. You Miss Amelia can be my second in command." Serena smiled as she watched Bernie and Amelia get everything out. This is all I ever wanted she thought to herself. My own little family.


	28. Chapter 28

All three of them sat at the table eating their dinner.   
"Did you enjoy that Mummy?"   
"I did, it was beautiful. Thank you both."   
"We did a good job. Did we Bernie?"   
"We did. I couldn't have done it without your help." Amelia smiled as she took a sip of her juice.   
"Why don't you two go into the lounge and watch a bit of TV. I'll do these pots."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yeah go on."   
"Come on Bernie." Amelia grabbed Bernie’s hand and led her to the lounge.   
"Do you want to watch this?" Amelia held up a Peppa Pig DVD.   
"Sure. Do you want me to put it in the machine for you?"   
"No thank you. I can do it." Amelia smiled as she popped the DVD in and climbed up onto the sofa beside Bernie. "Have you seen this before?"   
"No. I've heard of Peppa Pig but I've never watched it."   
"It's good." After about ten minutes of watching Amelia began to shuffle closer to Bernie. Serena stood at the lounge door and smiled as she saw Amelia take Bernie’s arm and put it around her. Before snuggling up to her. Serena walked into the lounge and sat beside Bernie.   
"Hey gorgeous." Bernie said as she put her other arm around Serena.   
"Are you having fun?" Serena said as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"This is absolute bliss. Sat here with my two favourite girls." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena on top of head. 

After Amelia had watched her DVD Serena took her upstairs for a bath.  
"There you go Madam all clean." Serena smiled as she finished putting Ameila's pajamas on. "Come on bed time."   
"I'm a minute. I need to say goodnight to Bernie first Mummy." Amelia held Serena's hand and dragged her downstairs.   
"Bernie, Mummy says I have to go to bed now."   
"Ok. Goodnight Amelia."   
"Night Bernie." Amelia tugged on Serena's hand pulling her down to her level. "Mummy I want to give Bernie a hug." She whispered in Serena's ear.   
"Ask her then." Serena smiled as she winked at Bernie.   
"Bernie."   
"Yes Amelia."   
"Can I give you a hug?"   
"Of course you can." Bernie held out her arms as Amelia threw her arms around her and squeezed her.   
"Goodnight sweetheart."   
"Night Bernie." Serena could see Bernie’s eyes tearing up.   
"Come on now baby."   
"Ok."   
"I won't be long."   
"Is it OK to have a shower?"   
"Cause it is you don't have to ask. This is your home now too." Bernie followed Serena and Amelia upstairs. 

"Jump in Madam." Serena pulled back the duvet as Amelia climbed in.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes."   
"Can we go and see Grandma and Grandad tomorrow?"   
"No not tomorrow."   
"Why not."   
"Because we're not. We'll go another day. OK."   
"Ok." Amelia snuggled under the duvet with her Peppa Pig.   
"Amelia you do like Bernie don't you?"   
"Yes. She's nice."   
"Good because Mummy likes her a lot."   
"Do you love her?"   
"Yes baby I do. I love her a lot."   
"I've been thinking."   
"About what?"   
"Do you think Bernie would like it at wildlife park Mummy?"   
"I don't know. Well ask her tomorrow."   
"If she does, can we all go together?"   
"Course we can. You go to sleep now baby. Night."   
"Night."   
"I love you."   
"Love you Mummy." Serena kissed Amelia and turned out the light. As Serena walked into the bedroom Bernie was just putting her nightwear on.   
"Feel better now?"   
"Yes that was lovely." Bernie yawned.   
"Are you tired?"   
"Shattered do you mind if we have an early night?"   
"No you jump in while I go and brush my teeth."   
"Serena." Bernie knocked on the bathroom door.   
"Yes."   
"What side of the bed do you sleep on?"   
"The one with the books on the bedside cabinet."   
"Ok." Bernie climbed into bed. She couldn't remember the last time she slept in a bed this comfortable.   
"Are you ok." Serena came out of the bathroom and got into bed.   
"Yes. Get in my arms." Serena shuffled over and put her arm over Bernie’s waist. "Thank you."   
"What for?"   
"For not giving up on me."   
"I'll never give up on you. Not ever. I love you."   
"And I love you." Bernie kissed Serena softly as they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

It has been a week since Bernie had been released from prison. All 3 of them hadn't left the house. They were all just enjoying being in each other's company.   
"So Amelia, tell me about this Wildlife Park." Bernie asked as they ate breakfast one morning.   
"It's really good. It's my favourite. Isn't it Mummy?"   
"Yes darling."   
"Do they have lots of animals?"   
"Loads, it's do good. Can we go today?" Amelia said excitedly.   
"What do you think? Shall we take Miss Amelia to her favourite place Bernie?"   
"Yes I think we should."   
"Thank you. Thank you." Bernie smiled as Amelia jumped onto the knee and kissed her cheek.   
"Come on then trouble let's get you dressed." Serena said as they went upstairs.   
"Are we ready then?" Bernie said when they were all dressed.   
"Yep I just need to grab the buggy. She will walk half way round then her legs get tired." Serena said as she went into the cupboard under the stairs.   
"I'll carry you that." Bernie said as she took the buggy off Serena. Bernie put the buggy into the boot while Serena locked up.   
"GRANDMA." Amelia shouted as she ran to Adrienne.   
"Hello darling." Adrienne picked Amelia up and peppered her face with kisses. "I've missed you so much."   
"Missed you. Grandad." Amelia smiled as she put her arms around George.   
"Hi baby girl."  
"We are going to the Wildlife Park."   
"Are you."   
"Ameila. Come on we need to get going." Serena walked over and took Amelia off her Mum.   
"Mummy can Grandma and Grandad come with us?"   
"No they can't."   
"Why."   
"Maybe another time. Bernie, will you put Amelia in the car for me please?"   
"Yes sure. Come on sweetie." Bernie took Amelia and put her in the car. 

"You can go now." Serena said as she walked back to the car.   
"Serena please. We got it wrong and we are very sorry."   
"It's not me you should be apologising to. It's Bernie." Serena said as she held Bernie’s hand.   
"Bernie we are so sorry. We got it wrong about you. Aren't we George?"   
"Yes we are. And I'm sorry about telling Mr Brown what I told him about you. I shouldn't have done that."  
"It's OK." Bernie reached out and shook both of their hands.   
"Serena you're our daughter. We don't want to lose you. You and Amelia are everything to us."   
"Are you going to accept that I'm with Bernie and I'm staying with her?"   
"Yes. We love you so much." George said as he began to cry.   
"I love you too." Serena threw her arms around her dad and held him tight.   
"You're my girl and you always will be."   
"Mummy are we going now." Amelia said as she pulled down the window.   
"Yes darling."   
"You're very welcome to join us. If you want to." Bernie smiled.   
"We'd love to."   
"Amelia, Grandma and Grandad are coming with us."   
"Yeah."   
"Jump in then we might as well all go in the same car." Serena said as she got in the passenger seat and George and Adrienne got in the back with Ameila. 

As they arrived at the Wildlife Park Amelia immediately took Bernie’s hand.   
"Come on Bernie it's the Meerkats first." Amelia said as she dragged Bernie to them. Making Adrienne and George laugh.   
"Does that look like a woman who is dangerous?"   
"Not at all." Adrienne smiled as she put her arm around Serena as they walked up to Amelia and Bernie.   
"They are cute aren't they Bernie?"   
"Yes they are. Are they your favourite."   
"No, my favourite is the Elephants. But they are not till the end." After they had been walking round for a bit Ameila's legs were getting tired.   
"Bernie can you pick me up please?"   
"Amelia if your legs are tired get in your buggy."   
"No, I can't see sitting in there."   
"I'll tell you what, why don't we go and sit on the benches over there and have some lunch. Then you rest your legs for a bit."   
"Ok." They all went and sat outside the cafe.   
"What do you want to eat baby?"   
"Hot Dog."   
"Hot Dog. Mum, Dad."   
"Well go and get these."   
"You don't have to."   
"No I know but we are."   
"What do you want."   
"I'll have a cheese and ham toastie please."   
"Bernie."   
"Same please."   
"Teas all round."   
"Yes please."  
"Grandma I want a fruit shoot."   
"If what?"   
"Please."   
"Good girl." Adrienne and George went inside the cafe to order. "Are you having fun?" Serena said as she put her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"Of course I am. I am with the two people I love most in this world."   
"And we love you." Serena smiled as she lifted her head and kissed softly.


	30. Chapter 30

"Is that nice baby?" Serena said as they all sat and ate their lunch.  
"Yes." Amelia nodded."Mummy can you save me a bit of your tea. I have drank all my juice."   
"Here you can finish that." Serena passed her her cup. "It should be cool enough for you."   
"Thank you Mummy. Grandma, will I be seeing you Grandad a bit more now?" Adrienne looked at Serena   
"Yes you will baby." Serena smiled as she put her hand on top of her Mum's.   
"Can we carry on looking at the animals now?"   
"Yes are your legs OK now?" Bernie said as they stood up.   
"Yes but can you still carry me please?"   
"Come here." Bernie picked Amelia up and put her on her shoulders. "Is that OK?"   
"Yes great."   
"You spoil her." Serena smiled as she put her arm around Bernie’s waist as they carried on around the park. As they got to the end of the park Amelia had climbed into her bugger and fallen asleep.   
"I think it's time for home. I think little one needs a bath and her bed." Serena said as they made their way to the car. Bernie took Amelia out gently and out her in her car seat. Amelia didn't wake as Bernie fastened her in. And gave her a kiss in the cheek. 

When they arrived back home. Adrienne and George thanked Bernie and Serena and went home.   
"I'll get her out." Bernie said as she carried Amelia inside.   
"I think we'll leave the bath for tonight and just put her straight to bed. She can have a bath in the morning."   
"Ok." Serena followed Bernie upstairs and got Ameila's pajamas out.   
"I'll put her pajamas on."   
"Ok." Serena smiled as she watched Bernie gently undress Amelia and put her pajamas on. Then put her into bed.   
"Momma." Amelia moaned sleepily as she opened her eyes. She reached out and stroked Bernie’s face. Before closing her eyes and going back to sleep. Bernie looked at Serena with tears in her eyes.   
"Are you alright." Serena smiled as she knelt down beside Bernie.   
"She called me Momma."   
"I heard. Bernie, do you want to be Ameila's Momma?"   
"I would love to be her Momma. I love her."  
"And she loves you." Serena kissed Bernie and pulled her close. Come on how about we go and have a nice bath."  
"Together."   
"Together."   
"Can I wash your back."  
"I was hoping you would do a bit more than wash my back." Serena smirked as she held Bernie’s hand and led her to the bathroom. 

"Oh Yes baby. Right there." Serena moaned as Bernie made love to her.   
"I love being inside of you." Bernie said as she kissed Serena's neck.   
"Oh Bernie please."  
"Please what baby?"   
"Oh Please make me come."  
"Don't I always." Bernie said as she added another finger and moved her hand faster.   
"Oh my." Serena put her back and rested in on Bernie’s shoulder. "That's it. I'm nearly there. Fuck, Fuck." Serena screamed out as she came. Bernie kissed Serena face as she rode her through her orgasam. After Serena had got her breath back they got out of Bath and got into bed. Serena was lying in Bernie’s arms. I love having this woman in my arms. Bernie thought to herself.   
"Serena."   
"Yes." Serena said as she looked up at Bernie.   
"We are going to spend the rest of our lives together. Aren't we?"   
"I bloody hope so."  
"Me too. I don't want to ever be without you and Ameila."   
"You won't be. Because we're never letting you go." Serena kissed Bernie and laid her head back down on Bernie’s chest and closed her eyes.   
"Serena."   
"Yes Bernie."  
"Do you think we'll ever get married?"   
"That depends."   
"On what?"   
"On whether you ask me."   
"So I've got to do the asking. Have I?"   
"Yes you have."   
"Well I might want you to ask me."   
"So you want me to ask you. Do you?"   
"Yeah I do."   
"Like this." Serena sat up slightly. "Will you marry me Bernie."   
"See that wasn't hard was it." Bernie closed her eyes.   
"Are you going to give me an answer then. Or what?"   
"You… You mean you were really asking me?"   
"Yes. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.You are fantastic with Ameila. We are a proper little family. Berenice Wolfe I love you so much. And I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"  
"Yes. Of course I'll marry." Bernie pulled Serena down to her and kissed her passionately. Before they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
